Fate So Beautifully
by shirleysong
Summary: Mamoru feels that Usagi's love for him isn't how it used to be anymore. But before he can find out what's really going on, he gets in a fatal accident … Now there is only one person left who can get Usagi out of her sadness – and make her smile again.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Shirley aka Slytherish

**Title:** Fate So Beautifully

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Character-Death

**Claimer:** Story …

**Disclaimer:** Every character in here, every background information belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Plot: **Mamoru can't escape the feeling that Usagi's love for him isn't how it used to be anymore. Usagi herself doesn't seem to notice, though. But before Mamoru can find out what's really going on, he gets in a fatal accident … Now there is only one person left who can get Usagi out of her sadness – and make her smile again.

**A/N:** So yeah, this is it. My second "Sailor Moon"-FanFiction - well, the first part of it. Currently I'm on the third (and final) part. I'm actually writing in German, so I'll try and translate this story if you are interested, and I hope you are! Also I hope my English is not that bad in here. Translating isn't as easy as I expected :D So, enjoy and let me know how you think about it! I'm trying to upload the first chapter asp, because everybody knows this scene in the prologue, so, yeah. Have fun. :3

**Prologue**

Night has already stretched over Tokyo. The moon stood high above, and the sky was so clear that you could see every single shining star. And somewhere out there … _they_ were. Fighter, Healer, Maker … or just Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. It didn't matter how Mamoru named them. He didn't really know them. But he was truly grateful – they supported Usagi in the battle against Galaxia so much, and saved the live of so many people. And now … Now everything was in peace, the Evil was defeated. It was finally defeated. And they were happy.

A hand touched his arm and Mamoru averted his gaze from the spangled sky – just to look into a pair of eyes that was shining so much more beautiful and brighter than a thousand stars. Usagi timidly looked up at him.

"Mamoru …?"

He smiled gentle. "Hm?"

"Say …" Hesitatingly she looked down to the ground and linked her arms with him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Mamoru answered without thinking about that question. Of course he loved her – more than anything else in this world. And she knew that.

But still … "Really?"

He chuckled a little bit and nodded. "Yes!"

Usagi smiled, but then she looked inward and blushed. "And … How much?"

Mamoru sighed in his thoughts. Always everyone thought he would be so romantic – and he was indeed, but still … It wasn't that easy to put his feelings for her into words. Besides – what are words for? Even without words this moment was just … perfect. "Why do you want to know that now?"

She frowned indignant. Her voice was impatiend and a little bit excited. "Tell me!"

Now he really sighed but smiled, too. "So much that I …" He stopped and averted his gaze from her. Surely his own cheeks were so much more pinker than Usagis. "… that I'll never …" Slowly he looked down to her again and into an eagerly pair of eyes. "… leave you alone again, Usako."

The shine in her eyes became brighter and slowly she got tears in her eyes. A delighted smile appeared on her lips as Mamoru turned towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

It was a promise. And he was serious. Mamoru would never ever leave her alone again – the decision to go to the USA for a whole year … How could he have been that stupid? But it was useless to feel terrible because of that. He was here, with her – forever.

Slowly he bended forwards to her and touched her lips with his own. It was the first kiss since their goodbye back then, and he put all his love, all his feelings into that kiss. For one thing because he was yearning for that moment for such a long time, just like she did – and for another thing because he wanted to clear his promise with this kiss.

Yeah, it was a promise … But how could he have known, that he had to break this promise very soon …


	2. Chapter 01: Journey Goin' Nowhere

**Chapter 01: Journey Goin' Nowhere**

* * *

><p>A soft breath of wind waved some golden leaves around their legs, as they walked arm in arm through the empty park. Summer has ended, it became autumn – and that wasn't only concerning the weather …<p>

Frowning, Mamoru looked down to Usagi, who was looking to the ground – deep in thoughts, like so many times recently. Back then, a few days after the Starlights had left, everything was just perfect – Usagi and Mamoru spent so much time together, made up for their lost time, got closer to each other … They were just happy. But then Usagi became so much calmer. She often stayed alone at home, didn't meet very often with them – neither him nor the girls. And if she did, she often was just far away with her thoughts – just like at this moment.

Mamoru really began to worry about his love. Usagi told him everything was all right, but he couldn't really believe in that anymore. She has … changed. "Usagi …?"

She didn't answer.

Mamoru stopped, so Usagi stopped, too – but she didn't even seem to realise that. "Usagi …!" He gave her a squeeze.

Now she looked up to him. "Did you say anything?"

He smiled softly. "Nevermind." They continued their way. "Where are your thoughts, anyway?"

"Oh …" She smiled a little bit, too. „I'm just … thinking about this and that. Nothing to speak of. – I'm hungry, shall we get something to eat?"

Involuntary, Mamoru had to laugh – though she didn't answer his question at all. He got serious again. "To be honest, I still got something to do for university … But we could get some light meal, if you want to."

"Oh, I see …" Usagi shook her head. "No, it's okay. If I'm quick enough I'll be home before we have dinner."

Mamoru accompanied her until their ways seperated. They said goodbye with a long, tenderly kiss. When Usagi walked down the street, Mamoru watched her until she turned the corner. But she didn't look back at him.

He sighed and went home. It was a lie when he told her he'd have something to do for university. Actually he just wanted to try and find out what's wrong with her – because it couldn't go on like this. Perhaps something was threatening her and she kept silent so nobody had to worry. But concerning things like that she was pretty naive sometimes. It could be dangerous for her. Of course Mamoru hoped it wouldn't be something like that.

When he arrived his apartment he immediately took his phone and dialed a number. He heard the dial tone for a few moments until finally a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Meioh?"

"Please come here now, I … have to talk to you."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang about half an hour after Mamoru had called her, and a few seconds later Setsuna stood in his apartment. It really didn't take a long time, but Mamoru was so relieved when she finally arrived. They went into the living-room and sat down on the sofa.<p>

"Wanna dring anything?" Mamoru asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Setsuna shook her head. "So … What is it you have to talk to me about?"

Mamoru nodded and looked through his window. How should he put his thoughts, his fears, into words? But one thing was clear – Setsuna was definitely the wrong person to beat about the bush. "Usagi acts strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes. She's … calm, quiet, and doesn't talk really much anymore – she's just totally different than usually."

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But … are you really surprised about that?"

Irritated he looked to her. "I … Yes, of course I am! Doesn't it seems … odd?"

"I don't know. Maybe there _are_ reasons, but … Usagi grows up, you know. This final fight …" She had to stop for a moment as the thought of this last fight ran a cold shiver down her back. "This fight was really hard for her. But it made her stronger, too – I'm sure about that."

"Yeah, but … I can't escape the feeling that there is something else", Mamoru said. "Setsuna, I think it's possible that there is something that maybe could end up dangerous for her – for all of us, then."

"You're really looking at the black side, Mamoru."

"I'm just worried." Mamoru desperately runs his hand through his black hair. "I mean, she doesn't even talk to me. Sometimes …" He stopped and continued then with a breathy voice. "Sometimes I even think that … she doesn't love me anymore."

"Hm …" Setsuna thought about something for some moments. "I think there is only one way to find out if there is really some kind of danger out there. And … what is wrong with the two of you."

With a ray of hope in his eyes he looked to her. "Yes …?"

"We're going to the future."

* * *

><p>Sailor Pluto came to a stand. She looked around and nodded then. "All right. Take my hand."<p>

They were at the harbour, on a place that was out of sight because of a lot of empty factory buildings around them. Mamoru took her hand.

"Since we're only two, this will be a really small circle", said Sailor Pluto and laughed a little bit, but got serious then. "But that doesn't matter. Concentrate."

Mamoru nodded and closed his eyes.

Sailor Pluto took his other hand, stood in front of him and closed her own eyes, too. "Open the portal to time and space for me!"

Between them Setsuna's key-shaped staff appeared. Its talisman glowed like a flash – and then it dragged them both into a very bright light. Right after it got dark again, Sailor Pluto and Mamoru disappeared, just like the key-shaped staff.

With a speed of light the light-ball with Sailor Pluto and Mamoru in it rushed through the dimensions. Despite the high speed of the ball they had no problem standing on its ground at all.

Mamoru opened his eyes. „Everything went well?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. „Yeah, we're almost -" A suddenly convulsion of the light-ball made her break up her sentence. "What the …"

There were more convulsions, one by one – it seemed like the ball would steadily crash into something.

"What's going on?", Mamoru shouted, trying to hold balance.

Just like Sailor Pluto. "I don't know! That never happened before …!"

The ball rushed increasingly faster through time and space, the detonations got harder. From the outside there was a enormous pressure against the ball – it was on the brink to burst into pieces. Sailor Pluto and Mamoru still held their hands, prepared for the catastrophe that surely was approaching – but then, suddenly the ball stopped. It got quiet around them, the pressure was gone. And before they knew what was happening the ball dissolved – they were on terra firma again. They didn't know, _where_ they were, but one thing was sure – it wasn't Crystal Tokyo …

"Blimey!" Mamoru was shocked. "What the hell was _that_?"

"I don't get it myself", Sailor Pluto answered, just as helpless like him. Confused, she looked around – it seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but emptiness. It was a dark, apparently unlimited area. Sailor Pluto looked down to her key-shaped staff. "Where have you taken us to?"

„It wasn't the key", a familiar voice said.

Mamoru and Sailor Pluto turned around and stopped for a moment – but then they looked very relieved. King Endymion stood in front of them, in a shadowy shape.

"Your Majesty", Sailor Pluto said and bowed. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Same here, Sailor Pluto", said Endymion. He looked to Mamoru – his image, _himself_. "Mamoru."

Mamoru nodded. „Your Majesty …" Though he stood in front of himself, in a manner of speaking, he felt lots of respect.

„Your Majesty, we're here because -"

Endymion raised his hand to hush Sailor Pluto. "I know why you're here. But … Just look around!"

They did as the King said and looked around once more. Still, there was … nothing. Irritated they turned to Endymion again.

"Where are we?" Mamoru asked. "Why aren't we in Crystal Tokyo? We -"

"Because it doesn't exist anymore", Endymion disrupted him.

Mamoru looked inward. "What …?"

Sailor Pluto frowned. "I don't understand."

Endymion nodded. "An unexpected incident, that happened in the present, completely destroyed the future of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity … Usagi has to find someone who can build Crystal Tokyo again and govern over it with her, otherwise … the future we know will never exist."

Mamoru and Sailor Pluto were more confused than before.

"But you … I mean, _I_ … I'm here, aren't I?" Mamoru asked slowly.

A sad smile appeared on the King's lips. „No, you're not."

When Mamoru still looked confused, Endymion continued with a calm voice.

"You're dead, Mamoru."


	3. Chapter 02: Nobody's Home

Thanks so much for your reviews!  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; The story is already finished anyway, I just have to translate it :D I'm giving my best :)  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; I'm glad you'll give it a try. And about Seiya - I totally agree!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Nobody's Home<strong>

Mamoru widened his eyes. It took a few moments to find his tongue. "I … am dead?", he whispered.

Sailor Pluto just gaped at him and Endymion. "But … Your Majesty, you're right in front of us, so -"

"Sailor Pluto …" Again Endymion interrupted her, with an incredibly calm voice. "Look at me."

But now they realised that Endymion's shape was shadowy. Like a … ghost?

"Are you …" Sailor Pluto searched for the right words. "You can't be … What happened?"

Endymion turned to Mamoru. "Mamoru, I beg you – you have to act rapidly. Soon, a misfortune will happen. I can't say _when_ exactly it will be, but there isn't much time left. Please, you have to make sure, that Usagi will fall in love again – I beg you from the bottom of my heart. You and me, we're one, and we both want her to be happy. That's the most important. But Crystal Tokyo is also important – Usagi has to be in love again, so she regain her strength and courage and will be able to reign with her love over the Kingdom."

Mamoru felt an icecold stab into his heart. He would die … He promised Usagi he would never leave her alone again. But now … He had a lump in his throat, but ignored it. There wasn't much time left. Usagi has to find another one to fall in love again.

Another one …

Mamoru tried to ignore those thoughts and only thought of her. Of Usagi and her happiness. What would happen to him – it didn't care. There wasn't time to care anymore.

"Hurry", Endymion said. "It won't be easy for her. She needs someone, who will always be by her side, who will take her back to life … Who gives her back her smile." A gentle smile appeared on his lips as he remembered the contagious laughing from his Serenity. He turned to Mamoru and Sailor Pluto. "Someone, who can have a much more stronger relationship than friendship with her. She has friends – but no matter how powerful this friendship is, it won't be enough to get Usagi out of her hole in which she'll be in. Hurry. You don't have much time left."

* * *

><p>At high speed Mamoru drove through the streets of Tokyo. It was already dark, but not that late – if he really hadn't much time left, he had to talk to Usagi right now. With his right hand he took his mobile and dialed Usagi's number, without turning his view from the street.<p>

It took a few moments until Usagi answered. "_Hello …?_"

"Usako …" Mamoru smiled as he heard her voice. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, and his smile disappeared. "Usagi, I'm sorry to call you that late, but I have to talk to you. It's very important. Can we meet in about ten minutes?"

Usagi kept quiet for a moment. "_I … It's late, Mamoru_ …"

"Please, it's really important!" He sounded stricter than he wanted to.

Again, Usagi kept silent. Mamoru was about to lose his head, but then Usagi answered.

"_Okay, I'll try to get out somehow._"

Mamoru was so relieved that he closed his eyes another time. Alright, now he only had to think about what he actually wanted to tell her … Break up with her? If he just would have known how much time _exactly_ was left he would have been able to make a better decision … If there were only a few days, or even weeks – she would fight for him. She wouldn't leave him alone until he told her why he broke up with her. And Mamoru couldn't lie to her – it wouldn't be the first time for him to split up with his beloved Usagi for some reason. But what else could he do?

It would be terrible … She would call him, and he couldn't pick up the phone. She would knock at his door, and he couldn't open it. She would search for him and he couldn't let her find him … He went through all this before, and it was terrible. But more terrible was the fact that Usagi would blame herself for it. She would try to change herself for him, though she was perfect already … For him she was just perfect.

"_Mamoru_?"

Mamoru startled. He totally forgot he was still on the phone. "Um … Well, yeah, see you then in ten mi-" A loud hoot of a car let him startle again. He just realised that he crossed a red light at crossroads. "Damn …!"

"_What?_"

The moblile fell out his hand as he heard a deafening loud hoot on his left side. He turned around and widened his eyes panickly. There was a truck – driving towards him straightaway.

Quickly, Mamoru floored the gas pedal – though he knew it was useless. When the truck almost reached his car he hooted once more, but it was too late. The last thing Mamoru felt was the hard impact on his left side, and …

"_Ma-… Mamoru?_"

… was the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p>Haruka leant against the wall and folded her arms. Her eyes were turned towards the guttering fire in the fireplace. Michiru sat in an armchair, looking down to the floor. Setsuna stood between them and looked to both of them by turns with a worried expression.<p>

"So, if he hasn't much time left", Haruka muttered, "we maybe should watch out for him, so he gets as much time as possible – and gets a chance to talk to Usagi."

The story Setsuna just told them stunned them. Now they had the solid evidence that even the future wouldn't save them from death. Well, would be too good to be true.

"We can't fool fate", Setsuna said. "Unfortunately."

"But Haruka is right", Michiru said. "I mean … We could try it. What could happen to him when we're nearby?"

But Setsuna shook her head. "It's …" Suddenly she stopped. With widened eyes she gazed into space.

Michiru got up from her armchair. "Setsuna? What's wrong?"

Haruka took a step towards them and frowned.

Setsuna slowly dropped her gaze. "I'm afraid that _nothing_ will happen."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged irritated glances.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"It … happened already."

Again, the couple exchanged a glance – shocked, this time.

Without thinking twice Haruka grasped her car key. "Let's go to his apartment. Maybe you're wrong."

* * *

><p>As fast as she could Usagi ran through the streets. Something was wrong – no, <em>absolutely<em> wrong. Something happened … Mamoru suddenly didn't answer her anymore. And then there was this noise … Usagi almost dropped her phone because she was horrified by this sudden noise. And by the same time she got scared that something happened to her Mamo-chan.

She reached the house his apartment was in – she rushed inside, turned to the lift and pushed the button. She felt like it took a month of Sundays until finally the door of the lift opened. Usagi jumped in it and a few moments later she entered the corridor with Mamoru's apartment. With unstable but quickly steps she went to his apartment door.

She rang the doorbell.

And again.

And again …

"Mamoru?" She knocked on the door as he neither answered nor opened the door. "Mamoru? It's me, Usagi! You said you wanted to meet me, you said it's important …!" Tears flooded her eyes. She knew he couldn't hear her. She knew he wasn't there at all.

But still she knocked loudly at the door. "Mamoru, open the door! Please, open the door!"

"He won't", a familiar voice appeared.

Usagi startled and turned around – Haruka and Michiru stood in the corridor. "Harula, Michiru! Do you know where he is? We wanted to meet, he -"

"He's not home", Michiru interrupted her.

Haruka nodded and looked down to the floor. "And he'll never be again", she whispered.

Usagi frowned.


	4. Chapter 03: A Beautiful, Last Goodbye

Well, it's weekend, means - much time, haha! (Actually I should learn for exams .. weeell)

Thank you so much for your reviews! Since this is the first time to translate a story to English I feel very honored if people read and like it. :)  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; It will surely be finished, yes :) Seiya will appear in the next one. Somehow I'm looking forward it myself, haha (didn't translate it yet)  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; Sorry! I just checked the other chapters, and they are pretty short, too .. Buuut on the other hand it goes pretty fast! :D  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Thank you so much! I'm glad there aren't many mistakes. *_* About the bashing thing - yees; my absolutely first "Sailor Moon" FF was a little bit "Anti-Mamoru", though, but then I wrote this one and I didn't turn him into an asshole or anything again. :D I'm translating from German :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: A Beautiful, Last Goodbye<strong>

It became quieter on the corridors of the Juuban Hospital. All the patients were in their rooms, sleeping. Visiting hours were over by now. It was already past 10 PM, and Mamoru was the last emergency that evening.

Emergency …

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Setsuna were in the accident and emergency department of the hospital and waited. This silence became more and more unbearable, nobody knew what to say. Usagi, Haruka and Michiru arrived about one and a half hour, ten minutes afterwards Setsuna joined them and again ten minutes moved until the other girls came there, too. And now Haruka and Michiru were since about a quarter of an hour speaking to the doctor in another room.

Mamoru was in a critical condition – that's all they've been told. For Usagi there was one cry after one another, and every time her friends were immediately by her side. Makoto and Minako put their arms around her, Rei stroked her back and Ami handed her a tissue, anytime she needed one. But everyone kept silent. What could they say, anyway? They didn't know anything at all – if they'd told Usagi everything would be okay – who said they'd be right? They didn't want to raise her hope and in the end it would be useless.

Setsuna leaned against a wall and felt guilty. She knew what was going to happen. Just like Haruka and Michiru. But now it was too late for explanations, anyway.

A door opened.

With widened eyes Usagi looked to Haruka and Michiru, who finalley ended their talk with the doctor. Looking down to the floor they went towards the group, and Usagi wasn't the only one who stared at them. For a brief moment she wasn't able to move, to say anything – but then she jumped on her feet and ran to them.

"What did the doctor say? How is he? Can we go see him?"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged sad glances.

"Usagi …" Haruka started hesitated.

"What?" Usagi grabbed the arms of the young woman and held on to them. "Tell me, please! I've waited long enough, I can't stand this anymore!"

Haruka nodded and slowly continued. "He … Usagi, he won't make it."

Usagi looked inward. She let go of Haruka – slowly her hands slid down Haruka's arms. "What …?", she whispered.

Michiru couldn't stand this. Seeing the fading ray of hope in Usagi's eyes almost made her cry, too. With one step she stood beside the younger girl and caught her in her arms.

There was an echo of what Haruka just said in Usagi's thoughts.

"Usagi …"

Her friends got by her side, wanted to comfort her, but she backed off.

"But … This can't be true! What about our future? What about … Chibi-Usa?" She nearly sank to the floor, but Makoto reacted quickly and held her. There was a flood of tears running down her face. "I don't want a future without them … I don't want a future without Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa!"

Then Setsuna said something, too. "Usagi … The future doesn't save us from dying, as we can see now." That was the only thing she could say. She nearly felt ashamed for not saying anything to comfort her.

Usagi kept silent for a while. And then … "Where is he?", she asked with a hoarse voice.

* * *

><p>Mamoru wasn't in any pain – well, at least he didn't feel any. If the doctors wouldn't have given him all those drugs he might have felt pain in his whole body. There was only one pain he could feel – the pain of his heart. No medication in this world would've been able to ease this one.<p>

The room he laid in was big, empty and … cold. There was nothing to hear but the endless peep of the medical machines, and it was going to drive him crazy. It reminded him that it was too late. That everything was going to be over soon …

The door opened. When Mamoru wanted to look up he felt an aching stab in his neck, but it didn't detain him from seeing who just entered the room. His face brightened, and at the same time his heart seemed to burst. "Usagi …"

When she saw him, her eyes widened. To see him, attached to so many medical machines and an infusion … It was hard to look at all this, but otherwise she couldn't avert her gaze from him. Her heart beat painful against her chest, she started to tremble. She quietly closed the door and walked to his bed.

Mamoru forced a smile on his lips. Usagi's eyes were reddened, and her cheeks still shimmered because of her tears. He reached out his hand to her – Usagi hesitated for a moment. She was scared that even the lightest touch could hurt him somehow. But then she slowly took his hand. Mamoru dragged her closer to the bed and nodded to a chair that stood besides it. Usagi sat down and watched Mamorus hand laying in her own. For a few moments there was nothing to hear but the peeps of the medical machines and the quiet sobbing of Usagi.

Mamoru cleared his throat, but still his voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be. "What can I say … C'est la vie."

Usagi blinked and looked up to him – confused with doleful eyes.

He could cry and laugh at the same time. To hold back the tears in his eyes he looked up to the ceiling when he spoke. "That's a French phrase … It means: That's life."

Usagi understood and looked down again. Her grasp around his hand got tighter. "Mamoru … I …"

Mamoru felt tears dropping down onto his hand.

Her voice got silent. "Why do you leave me by myself …?"

Mamoru closed his eyes. "Usagi … You have to make a promise. It's important. Listen to me …" He put his hand around hers to persuade her to look at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "Find someone who loves you the way I did … And always will do, even beyond the grave. Find someone you can love they way you love me … Please."

Usagi widened her eyes and shook her head. "I can't …!"

Mamoru couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears filled his eyes. "Promise me." He now put both hands around hers. "Promise me!"

Usagi looked inward. She would never find someone she could love like she loved Mamoru. Her Mamo-chan … Slowly she averted her gaze. She should fall in love again? Why would Mamoru wanted her to be in love with someone else? "No", she whispered, nearly silent.

But even if she would have shouted it out – Mamoru wouldn't hear it, since he had closed his eyes forever.


	5. Chapter 04: Broken Promise

Aah, I was mistaken - Seiya doesn't appear in this one, but in the next one, and that's for sure now! And if I'll hurry up I can upload it this evening :) (It's about 12:45 PM here)

**Myri78**; He'll come soon :D  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Haha XD But yep, Seiya ftw. :3  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Yaten and Taiki are going to come back, too, but not in this one (as I told this is only the first part of another FF). And about Chibi-Usa, hm .. They'll talk about this in one of the chapters of the second part :D  
><strong>seiusa-chan<strong>; *_* I'm glad to hear this! And yes, this whole part is a little bit sad, but it's only the beginning :)

Thank you very much for your feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: Broken Promise<strong>

"… So we gathered to say goodbye to a beloved person. A young man who has always been there for us when we needed him. A young man who gave us light, joy and love. We gathered to say goodbye to Chiba Mamoru …"

Pitilessly the rain was pouring down to the group that gathered around the Father and the open grave. Usagi stood right by the Father, staring to the grave. She didn't really listen to the eulogy and only heard some words from time to time. She was just tainted with sadness. Her friends stood behind her and touched her shoulder to comfort her now and then – but she didn't even realise. Haruka and Michiru stood next to her, in front of Motoki and Unazuki. Setsuna stood slightly away from them, underneath a big black umbrella, together with Hotaru.

"A life ended. And we don't understand. With all our sadness and pain we're standing here, we feel left and alone."

Usagi closed her eyes.

"And it shouldn't end before we, who gathered here to say goodbye, remind this life."

Usagi felt a lump in her throat.

"Remind the things he has said and done. Remind what he has meant to all of us. Remind what we have irrecoverably lost with him. This thoughts might me painful, here and now, facing death, but certainly everyone here can remind all the moments that joined us with him and still does."

Silent tears were running down Usagi's cheeks.

"When we say goodbye to Chiba Mamoru now, we don't want to see only the outward appearances – the coffin in front of our eyes and our own sadness, the pain and the desolation."

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Yes." Mamoru answered without thinking about that question. Of course he loved her – more than anything else in this world. And she knew that._

_But still … "Really?"_

_He chuckled a little bit and nodded. "Yes!"_

_Usagi smiled, but then she looked inward and blushed. "And … How much?"_

_Mamoru sighed in his thoughts. Always everyone thought he would be so romantic – and he was indeed, but still … It wasn't that easy to put his feelings for her into words. Besides – what are words for? Even without words this moment was just … perfect. "Why do you want to know that now?"_

_She frowned indignant. Her voice was impatiend and a little bit excited. "Tell me!"_

_Now he really sighed but smiled, too. "So much that I …" He stopped and averted his gaze from her. Surely his own cheeks were so much more pinker than Usagis. "… that I'll never …" Slowly he looked down to her again and into an eagerly pair of eyes. "… leave you alone again, Usako."_

"A church father said once: We shouldn't be sad because we have lost him, but be thankful that we've _had_ him. The only thing that remains is the memory of Chiba Mamoru – a memory that we'll carry in our hearts. And a spark of hope arises from that memory – our gratefulness for the times we could spend with him."

"_What?" Usagi grabbed the arms of the young woman and held on to them. "Tell me, please! I've waited long enough, I can't stand this anymore!"_

_Haruka nodded and slowly continued. "He … Usagi, he won't make it."_

"We humans can trust the risen Lord, Jesus Christ, the same yesterday and today and forever, to receive Chiba Mamoru at peace. Amen." The Father ended the eulogy by throwing earth into the grave with his hand, three times, before he backtracked.

Then Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako took a step towards the grave and did the same thing. After them Motoki and Unazuki threw earth into the grave, Haruka and Michiru followed, and lastly Setsuna and Hotaru. Slowly they looked to Usagi then, but she was still staring with tearful eyes to the grave.

Rei turned around and took her friends with her, away from the scene. "Let's leave her alone for a moment …" Her voice was hoarse. They all have loved Mamoru, in another way, though – but they all loved him. And now … he was gone. Forever.

Just a few moments later Usagi was absolutely alone in front of the grave. It was still raining. Slowly she took a step forward and looked down into the grave. A great bunch of red roses was placed onto the coffin, that was partly covered by earth. Hesitated, Usagi reached out for the earth to perform this ritual, too, but then she stopped. Before she knew what was happening she fell to the wet ground. She clasped her body and broke into a passion of tears. When the others were with her she was able to pull herself together – but now, alone by his grave … She just broke down completely.

Her hands were touching the muddy ground beneath her, and she began uncontrollable sobbing. "Why do you leave me all alone, Mamo-chan …? You promised to never leave me alone again! You _promised_ me!" She repeated it again and again, her voice got louder and more desperate. After a few minutes she got too tired and broke down again. Nothing but a whisper left her lips.

"You promised me … You promised."

* * *

><p>With a desperate look Setsuna walked back and forth in her apartment. Even if she knew Mamoru was going to die soon, his death was just too sudden. Though Setsuna was really taken aback, she had to think about what will become of Usagi … and Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru didn't had the chance to talk to her anymore … and now Setsuna was the only one that knew what had to happen to safe their future. But how the hell should she do that?<p>

She sighed and sank into her armchair. She had to find a solution, quickly. Usagi herself wouldn't even think of another one to fall in love with. She needed someone who was in love with her – someone who would be able to stand by her side when she'll govern over a Kingdom. But where should she search for a person like this?

"That's just … impossible!" Setsuna jumped on her feet and walked back and forth again. But before she could think about something again, she suddenly felt a powerful presence in her room. Shocked, she turned around and was blinded by a bright light. She had to put her arm in front of her face and just wanted to take her transformation pen as the light disappeared again and only left a glow. Setsuna widened her eyes – the glow was King Endymion.

"Your Majesty …!" She bowed directly. "Why are you here?"

"Setsuna, Mamoru didn't make it to talk to Usagi", Endymion said. "That means we have to act now. Transform and come with me."

"Of course." Setsuna got her transformation pen. "May I ask where we're going to?"

He gave her a short smile. "Yes. We'll travel through a couple of light years to a planet called Kinmoku."


	6. Chapter 05: Laugh, Live … and Love

**CoolMushroom**; Yes!  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; Well yes, Setsuna didn't consider him so far :D And about Haruka - oh, it will be very funny, I assure you :P  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Yep! Well, the 3rd part (the one I'm working on currently) is something like a "Special" for the 2nd part, because many people liked it and I want to put a nice end to it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05: Laugh, Live … and Love<strong>

The bright light around them dissolved, and suddenly Sailor Pluto stood next to the ghost of King Endymion on a long path of dark stone that led them to a great palace, that was dark as well. Instinctive, Sailor Pluto held on her key-shaped staff – though she couldn't feel any evil aura the darkness around them was frightening. But the sparkling stars above them made this place peacefully, and then Sailor Pluto noticed all those people standing on each side of the path to the palace. Their smiling faces radiated such a warmth that Sailor Pluto immediately felt safe there.

Endymion gave her a smile and started pacing along the path. Sailor Pluto followed, and suddenly the people they were just passing by bowed. Amazed by it Sailor Pluto looked up to Endymion.

"Are we expected by someone?", she whispered.

He nodded.

Sailor Pluto blinked and looked around again. She noticed some ruins here and there. When they reached the palace she looked up and recognised, at the head of the staircase, Princess Kakyuu. "Princess …"

King Endymion and Sailor Pluto climbed up the stairs and bowed to the Princess.

"Princess", Endymion said. "I really appreciate your hearty reception."

Kakyuu smiled and turned to Sailor Pluto. "I'm glad to see you well, Sailor Pluto. I hope all of you are okay – apart from this great misfortune we all feel sorry for."

Sailor Pluto looked inward for a moment – but actually it was obvious that she already knew about it.

"Follow me." Kakyuu turned around to the palace, followed by Endymion and Sailor Pluto. They entered a great hall, and in there it looked much more brighter and pleasanter than outside. The high vaulted ceiling was made of blue glass, so the hall was filled with a mystical light. Green marble columns bordered the hall, and the marble floor was coloured anthracite. A red carpet led to a pedestal with Kakyuu's throne on it. But Kakyuu didn't intend to sit on it – she stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to Endymion and Sailor Pluto again.

"Please exuse the mess outside", she said calmly. "It surely has terrified you. The thing is that we couldn't repair the palace completely yet – it seems quite dark from the outside, but as soon as it is fixed completely, it will shine again." She dropped her gaze. "The constructions are in full swing, but … You know, your princess really lies at my heart. That's why I didn't think twice when you, Endymion, told me, what has to happen to safe her future. In addition … Fighter isn't the one she has been before. Oh …" She shook her head. "She has always been really masculine, but by now she's constantly thinking with the heart of a man. The heart of Seiya Kou. She feels … miserable."

"So I wasn't mistaken when I thought that Seiya might be the only person who would be able to save Usagi", Endymion said. "I mean, we're not just doing it for her then but for him, too. Am I right?"

Kakyuu nodded. "I'll say. I've been thinking about from time to time to send her back to Earth, but she wouldn't have accepted it. Just look around – so much is still lying in ruins. And Seiya wouldn't have been able to stand it. Seeing Usagi and Mamoru together."

"Hm." Endymion nodded. "But … he's dead now."

"What isn't a cause for rejoicing, of course", Kakyuu added. "But maybe a new beginning."

"That's it", Endymion nodded again.

Sailor Pluto listened carefully. Now she completely understood what was going on. Seiya was the only person who loved Usagi the way Mamoru did – or even more. In any case, he was the one who could be able to get Usagi out of her depression. Hesitated, she turned to Kakyuu. "Where is he?"

* * *

><p>Some floors above the entrance hall Sailor Star Fighter sat on the balustrade of her balcony and watched the stars in the sky. She … No. <em>He<em> loved the stars, though the sparkle of every single star already had gone out for him – since he looked into a pair of eyes that was much more brighter than the whole firmament. This paur of eyes belonged to the girl he would never get out of his mind again, though he knew there wasn't another choice.

He sighed and looked down to the blooming garden of the palace. Everything seemed so peaceful down there, but behind those great walls there still were ruins of the last battle. In the end there were more survivors than they expected, and together they rebuilded the palace – because if the palace wouldn't exist the whole planet couldn't be able to bloom again.

Speaking of – the garden was covered with green grass, and the great silvered fountain shot streams of water in the air. Within a couple of days the cherry-tree-like trees were full grown. Fighter could enjoy this view if he wouldn't know that he won't ever be happy again. That maybe seemed exaggerated, but this is just how Fighter felt. But he had a consolation – the fact that Usagi was happy. Not by his side, though … But she was happy.

While he was deep in thoughts he didn't even realise the approaching steps behind him. Hesitated they stopped in the glass door frame.

And then Fighter felt the appearance of another person. He jumped on his feet, turned around – and widened his eyes. That couldn't be true. He immediately recognised the Sailor soldier, even though he never had much to do with her. But he would recognise every single person that had something to do with Usagi, even between a thousand of other people. "You …?"

"Sailor Star Fighter", Sailor Pluto said with a respectful but dejected voice. Slowly she made a step towards Fighter. Though the female appearance of Fighter, Sailor Pluto didn't feel like she was standing in front of a woman. To not blurt something out she asked: "How … are you doing?"

Of course Fighter wanted to know why Sailor Pluto was here. She wouldn't have come without a reason … "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Sailor Pluto sighed. She should have known that small talk was useless. "Indeed, something happened. But … no danger or anything. It's about Mamoru."

Fighter frowned. "Mamoru?" And that's why she was here? Why would Fighter care what happened to Mamoru? He didn't even really know him.

"Yes." Sailor Pluto took a deep breath and continued. "Listen, Seiya. Usagi needs you. More than anyone else. You are the only one who loves her as much as Mamoru loved her, and only you can help her."

Fighter was confused. Didn't she say it would be about Mamoru? But now she just talked about Usagi. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Mamoru … He had an accident." When Fighter didn't say anything she added: "A _fatal_ accident."

* * *

><p>With a sinking feeling Seiya followed Sailor Pluto back to the entrance hall. He could see his princess standing by her throne, and next to her … there was a ghostly figure. When they got closer, Seiya recognised this figure as Mamoru. But wait …<p>

A ghost?

"Princess", he said when they reached them.

She gave him a heartening smile, before Mamoru began to speak.

"Seiya, Sailor Pluto told you everything, I guess?"

Seiya nodded. "Yes."

"So you know what I'm demanding of you – no, in other words … What I'm asking you for", said Mamoru. "I am King Endymion – well, his ghost at least. I can not rest in peace before the future is saved and Usagi is happy again. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Yes …"

"Good. I know you're in love with her." He stopped for a moment – it wasn't really easy to talk to the person who will take his love's heart from now on. "Because of Mamoru's … Because of _my_ death Usagi fell into a deep hole, and only you can get her out of it. I want her to laugh again, _live_ again – and, above all things, love again. Please, Seiya. I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart. Go back to Earth and make her happy."

Seiya listened carefully, and then his face suddenly brightened. His heart was racing – he could see her again? He … could _love_ her? After all this misery, hopeless thoughts, beautiful memories that belonged to the past, he was allowed to go back to Earth? He could hardly believe in his luck. But there was something on his mind … With widened eyes he turned to Kakyuu. "Princess! The planet …"

"… isn't rebuilded yet, I know", she interrupted him. "But nothing's more important to me than my guards to be happy. Go, Fighter – go back to Earth and make her happy. And yourself as well."

Seiya wanted to say something, but …

"Exactly."

"She's right, Seiya. Go back to Earth."

Seiya turned around and got sight of Healer and Maker, which were leaning against one of the columns. They looked to him with a cheering smile on their lips.

"You can leave it to us", Maker said.

Healer nodded. "And who knows? Maybe we'll follow you when we're done here."

Surprised, Seiya turned to Kakyuu again, but she was still smiling. He looked to Endymion, whose hopefully but doleful eyes made him feeling empathetic. It must have costed him a lot of an effort to come here and ask someone else to be on the side of his beloved princess, or queen … Seiya suddenly felt lots of respect for Mamoru. He bowed to his princess and the king. "I'll do it. I'll go back to Earth."

Everyone around sighed with relief. Kakyuu took a step forward and put her arms around her former guard.

Seiya gave his princess a very kind hug, too. A sad smile appeared on his lips when he said: "I will make her smile again."


	7. Chapter 06: Ocean of Memories

**Crystal of the Universe**; Oh, I don't like such stories, too. They're much to unrealistic, I guess :x Thank you!  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Thanks! :) Yes, I agree :D  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; I think so the same way - opposites attract, but I guess Mamoru is much to serious (well, in the Anime at least). You'll read Usagi's reaction soon :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06: Ocean of Memories<strong>

Impatient and nervously Seiya walked back and forth in front of the doorstep. His look wandered to the sea from time to time – the house was located right at the seaside. Between the house and the sea there were only small cliffs and a little beach. It was such a wonderful view. Next to the house there was a narrow tree-lined path down to the beach, and at the seashore there was a long path, covered with sand and pebbles – perfect for taking a walk there.

But he had no time for daydreaming. In there, inside this house, they decided where he would live for the next few weeks. He doubted that it would be here – since Haruka and Michiru lived in this house.

Michiru inherited this house from her grandparents – though it was pretty old it looked modern from the outside. Hardly surprising, since Michiru was an artist and surely had a knack for furnishings and all that stuff.

And Haruka … She would be the last person to welcome him with open arms. The arguments he had with Michiru and Setsuna were only because their real identities, and that's all water under the bridge now. But Haruka just didn't like him. How did she react when Setsuna told them, Seiya would be the one to be by Usagi's side? Forever? Haruka would accept it, since it was the wish and request of King Endymion. But the way she was going to deal with it could be problematic for Seiya.

He startled up when the door suddenly opened and Setsuna came out of the house. With widened eyes Seiya stared at her, wordless asking what was their decision.

"Get in", Setsuna said. "They're waiting for you."

Confused, Seiya frowned. "What about you?"

She smiled softly. "I'm done here, it's up to you know. You'll know what to do. I …" She looked down to the ground for a second. "I don't know you very well, I admit. But I have trust in my King – my former King … And to be honest, I have trust in you, as well."

Those were her last words before she turned around and left.

Surprised, Seiya gazed after her – he had to smile then, too. But then he got serious. Alright then, here we go … Slowly he entered the house and noticed he was right about Michiru having a knack for furnishings. The floor of the hallway was made of grey tiles, partly covered by a dark red carpet. The dark, antique commode on his right side seemed to stand there for tens of years, so maybe it belonged to Michiru's grandparents at that time. Opposite to the commode there was a wall mirror, and underneath it there stood a small glass table with a flower vase on it. Next to the mirror there was a wide door – behind it, light was flickering. Seiya reckoned that there might be a burning fireplace, and that Haruka and Michiru were in this room.

He cleared his throat before he entered the living room. The floor was made of dark, old wood – but the floor was the only thing that reminded how old this house was. In the middle of the room a white carpet laid on the floor – oh no, he really would have to take care of it. On the carpet a dark red corner sofa was standing around a glass table. Opposite to the sofa a TV hung on the wall, and next to the TV there was the fireplace with, as Seiya had reckoned before, a burning fire.

Michiru must have had a lot of money … Well, Haruka lived here, too, but …

"Sit down", the young woman with the short, ash blond hair said.

Seiya nodded, turned to the sofa and sat down on it. Michiru sat at the further end of the sofa, and Haruka stood behind her with her arms braced on the backrest. Seiya could hardly look into their eyes – back then he wasn't really friendly to them, as well, and now he sat there and wanted them to take him in … Okay, it was Setsuna's idea, after all. But still Seiya felt a little bit uneasy.

Haruka took a deep breath. "Listen. You can stay. But to make it clear …"

The second Haruka said he could stay, he looked up to her with a surprised expression. Whatever she was going to require, he would do it. She was probably going to tell him some rules considering household or something, anyway.

"You're here because of Usagi, and only because of her, got that? You _won't_ take _any_ annoying groupies in this house, and …" She continued with a wagging finger, "… keep your hands off Michiru, you got that?"

Surprised but amused Michiru looked up to her girlfriend.

Seiya widened his eyes. Why would he do something like that? Okay, well – back then he really was a little bit the playboy-like type, but he has changed. For him, there was only one girl. Only her – Odango, Tsukino Usagi.

Suddenly, Michiru had to laugh at his startled expression. "Haruka, stop it. I'm sure Seiya will be a sociable housemate. Am I right, Seiya?"

"Um …" He nodded slowly. "If you're putting it that way … Sure."

Haruka rolled her eyes and turned around. "Whatever. One more thing – living under the same roof for a while doesn't make us best friends. Alright? We're not, and believe me – we'll never be." With these words she left the living room and went upstairs.

Seiya sighed, but grinned amusingly. This could get very funny.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down, filling the streets with an orange light. Time, to go home – but Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako didn't move. They were standing in front of the Tsukino house for a while now, looking up to the room of their friend.<p>

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone", Ami repeated the words of Usagi's mother.

Makoto nodded and looked down to the ground. "Let's show her a little bit understanding. We should just leave her alone for a few days and then try it again."

"But we're her friends …" Minako said silently. She knew Makoto was right, but the fact that they couldn't help Usagi made her feel really sad.

"Mamoru wasn't just a friend, though", Rei said with looking down to the ground. "He was the love of her life, that's not anything you can forget within a few days."

"Of course not", Makoto said. "But maybe we can get at her then and help her to get over it."

"We have to get over it together", Minako added. "It doesn't leave us cold, as well."

The friends nodded.

"Let's go, we aren't needed here now", Ami said slowly.

Again the friends nodded, turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile behind the windows they were looking up to before …<p>

It got quieter. Usagi stopped crying and drifted off to sleep – a sleep filled with beautiful dreams of Mamoru. But when Usagi woke up, she would start crying again. At a slap she would remember that he's gone. That he'll never be back again.

* * *

><p>Seiya unpacked the last pack of clothes and put it into the wardrobe. His temporary room was in the attic, and here you could obviously see how old this house must be. The floor and the walls were made of old wood – the bed was made of metal, though. Michiru slept in it before she moved out of her parents' house and into this one. Besides the bed there was a wardrobe made of blond wood in this small room, but nothing else.<p>

That didn't matter, though – Seiya really was thankful to Michiru and even Haruka for taking him in for a while.

But something was missing. Seiya turned to his suitcase and took a framed photo out of it – a photo of Yaten, Taiki and himself. A photo of the "Three Lights". Smiling, he remembered the times and put the picture next to his bed onto the floor.

"Seiya?" Michiru called for him.

He looked up. "Coming!" He turned to the winding staircase in the corner of the room and climbed down to the second floor. There was a corridor, and in the middle of it there was another staircase that led down to the main floor. He took a look into the living room, but it was empty. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen", she answered.

Seiya went to the kitchen, which was next to the living room. Haruka and Michiru sat at the table with three cups of tea standing on it. Seiya understood and sat down. They kept silent for a few moments.

Looking down to her cup with a fierce expression, Haruka began to speak. "We wanted to talk … About Usagi."

When he heard the name of his Odango Seiya immediately looked up. His face brightened for a moment – before he remembered what actually happened. Mamoru died. Usagi must be totally devastated … "Yes?"

Haruka looked to Michiru for a second before she continued. "We decided it would be the best when you'll only be there for her. As a friend, no more than that. Got it?"

Seiya frowned. He was about to jump on his feet and ask them how they could decide anything without asking him. But they were right. And considering the circumstances it really wasn't quite appropiate to complain. He nodded.

"I know it's hard", Haruka said after some hesitation. She immediately avoided her gaze from him – it really wasn't her bag to talk about those sentimental things. "But Usagi has to becme herself again before she can fall in love at all."

Seiya had to smile when he recognised how much effort she made. Haruka of all people. But his smile faded when he thought of his Odango. "Of course. I decided to make her smile again – and that's the only thing I'm having in my mind for now. Anything else can wait."

Michiru smiled. "See, Haruka?"

Haruka gave her a dirty look. Then she sighed and stretched her hand to Seiya. "I don't wanna fight or anything under this roof. So … Peace?" The last word didn't get over her lips without an annoyed undertone.

Seiya laughed for a moment, but stopped then to not make her angry or something. He raised his hand and gave her a high five. "Peace."

"Alright", Michiru said satisfied. "Now you should settle in before you apply yourself to Usagi."


	8. Chapter 07: Sore Reunion

**Myri78**; Haha, I'm sorry! But I still have a school to go to :P How did you like the movie? :) Thank you very much!  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Oh, if you only dislike Setsuna it shouldn't be a big problem :D Thanks for your feedback!  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Yep, I think the same way! :D But maybe that's exactly why they didn't get along with each other. Thank you for your review!  
><strong>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; I already sent you a message, but I can't say 'thank you' too often, so - thank you very much! *_* Especially it makes me happy when people tell me about describing emotions, because it's translated after all and it's hard for me to explain feelings in English. XD And about the thing with Seiya and thinking like a man - in the Anime, and in my FF as well, he's a man on Earth and that's why he's thinking and feeling like a man, and even as Fighter he doesn't feel like a woman anymore. :) (I just wrote it here again for the case that someone else thought the same way like you did :D)

Oh, it took a long time to translate this one, but I got the feeling there are still a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry if there are!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07: Sore Reunion<strong>

A proud but sad smile appeared on Seiya's lips as he read one of many reader's letter's in a teen magazine. He bought it this morning because he was curious to know if there are still articles or something of them. The only thing he found was this reader's letter, though. But it still made him happy. It was a letter of a 13-year-old girl who wanted to contact other fans of the former pop band _Three Lights_. Her name was Rika.

_Rika_, Seiya thought. _Thank you._

He just wanted to turn the page, when …

"You can't be serious!"

Haruka entered the living room and sat down, opposite to him. She grabbed the remote.

Seiya looked to the magazine and shrugged his shoulders. "I've just been … curious."

"Well, if you say so", Haruka said, a little bit amused. "I would call it 'narcisstic'. You're out, you should finally accept that. No one is talking about you anymore. You suddenly appeared back then, and then you suddenly _dis_appeared. Too bad."

He ignored the ironic in her voice and flipped back to Rika's letter. "You're wrong, there are loyal fans out there, too. Listen, a girl named Rika wrote this one: _Dear reader's of _Seventeen_. I'm sure you all remember the boy band _Three -"

Haruka snorted with laughter.

Confused, Seiya looked up. "What is it?"

"Boy band!" The remote, which still hasn't been used since Haruka took it, slid out of her hand and landed on the carpet. "Now, that's too much!"

Seiya narrowed his eyes, rolled up the magazine and gave Haruka a clip on her upper arm. "Shut up – the main point is that she's still loyal to us."

"Oh, yeah." Haruka slowly stopped laughing. "A _true_ fan." She bent down to take the remote and switched on the TV.

Seiya shook his head. He grinned – actually he should have been indignant about the term _boy band_ and angry with Haruka for laughing about it, but … he wasn't. Whatever for? Actually he thought it was amusing, too.

The front door opened, and a few moments later Michiru entered the living room with two full grocery bags. "Hi, I … Did I miss anything?" Of course she noticed the reddened face of Haruka, who was still grinning a little bit.

Seiya shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "I hope there's no reason to be jealous or anything?"

Haruka looked inward, and her amused expression disappeared within one second. "Hold on – _what_? You, you think … Are you _mad_?"

Now it was Michiru's turn to laugh. "Relax, Haruka. You better come and help me putting this stuff away."

A word and a blow. To not keep on about this pretty embarrassing situation, Seiya and Haruka jumped on their feet on the same time and followed Michiru to the kitchen.

"Say", Michiru started when she put the bags on the table. "Seiya … You're here for two weeks now, maybe it's about time to -"

"Yes", Seiya interrupted her. "I thought about that earlier, too. Besides … I guess I can't stand it anymore. Finally I'm so close by her but didn't see her once since I came back. She doesn't even know I'm here." Meanwhile he wasn't surprised anymore about himself talking about his feelings in front of Haruka and Michiru. After all, they lived together for two weeks so far – they won't ever become best friends, but at least they got on good terms.

Haruka snorted. "Sounds like you're going to lash into her the moment you see her. You know exactly, that -"

"Don't take me for an idiot", Seiya said. "I would never 'lash into her'. Well, not yet, anyway. I'm not stupid, Haruka."

"Hm." She took the milk cartons and put her into the fridge. "Let's ignore the last sentence." Before Seiya could say something she continued. "But I think it's about time for you to go to her, too. Michiru?"

Michiru nodded. "I've spoken to Rei today. Since the funeral, Usagi hasn't been going to school or even left the house. And she didn't talk to her friends either …"

Seiya looked down to the floor. He has been worrying all the time of course. There was no minute, no second, without thinking of his beloved Odango. She was always in his mind, even if subconscious. But now, after hearing what Michiru just told, he started to suffer with her again. He often thought about it. Usagi loved Mamoru above all things – she must have had the feeling that her heart has been crushed into a million pieces. A part of her died with Mamoru, Seiya was sure about that.

But it was his will to bring that part to life again.

Someone put her hand around his arm. "Are you okay?" Michiru asked calmly.

Seiya could see the jealous look of Haruka and almost laughed. But it wasn't the right moment for laughing, and he wasn't able to laugh, anyway. So he just nodded. "Sure. I mean … No, actually not. But that's out of the question, anyway." For a moment, a smile appeared on his lips.

Michiru nodded insightfully and turned around again. "Are you going tomorrow?" It wasn't a question, actually. She wanted him to go to Usagi. Enough time has passed – Seiya and Usagi both needed this time for theirselves. But it was enough now.

Seiya nodded hesitantly, but he was full of resolution. He would go to her. "Yes."

"There's just a problem", Haruka said. "Her parents don't let anyone inside who wants to see her … Because she doesn't want to see anyone. A little bit careless, I think, but nevermind – it's a problem. I mean, if they wouldn't let in her friends, they won't let in a person they don't know. No _male_ person, especially."

Michiru frowned. "It's Saturday tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Um …" Haruka nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"If my memory serves me right they're going grocery shopping every Saturday."

Haruka stopped for a moment. "Yeah, could be right."

Michiru shrugged her shoulders. "Problem solved." She turned to Seiya. "Got it?"

Seiya grinned about her nearly criminal plan. "Got it."

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone into her room. Though it was autumn the wind was warmly and played with her curtains. It was a beautiful Saturday morning – but Usagi couldn't enjoy it. No, she neither enjoyed the sun nor the warm temperature. She couldn't enjoy anything at all. Without Mamoru nothing was worth anything …<p>

With tucked up legs Usagi sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. She looked out of her window, up to the partly cloudy sky – but she still didn't see anything. Not really, anyway. It was such a beautiful day. A beautiful day she could spend with her friends at the Crown. Let Ami explain everything she missed at school, discuss with Rei, eat cookies Makoto baked, listen to the latest gossip Minako had to tell … All those were the ordinary things Usagi really missed on the one hand. But on the other hand … she didn't want them at all. Something held her back from meeting with her friends. Held her back to go out. To enjoy the weather. To live.

Someone knocked on her door. Ikuko's voice got through the closed door into the empty room. Well, it was not empty – but with no life in it. "Usagi? We're going to drive to the grocery. You need anything?"

"No." Her voice was rough and monotone. She didn't speak much. Only the bare necessities. She wished she could vent her thoughts and chatter on everybody again, but … she couldn't.

"Okay, then … See you later, okay? And if anything comes up, give us a ring!"

A few moments passed before Ikuko's slowly steps went away from the door. A few another moments passed and Usagi could hear the car driven out of the driveway. She could hear the motor a while – even when it was already gone …

After what seemed like ages, Usagi decided to take a shower. She slowly got up – everything hurt. No surprise, since she didn't move a lot, ate like a bird and just did … nothing. She knew it was wrong. It wasn't good for her. But … she didn't care about it.

She took some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Seiya jumped aside when he could see that someone opened the front door. He heard Usagi's mother talking with a dolefully and lowered voice to her husband – it was about Usagi, but Seiya only heard a few words. When Usagi's parents and her younger brother got into the car, it already drove out the driveway and down the street – past Seiya, who acted like an ordinary walker. As soon as the car turned the corner, Seiya hurried to the front door.<p>

There he was. When he returned to Kinmoku, it was his sincere desire to be in this situation again – standing, here, in front of the Tsukino house to pay Usagi a visit. He never thought it would happen that soon. And he never thought he'd just get the chance because the love of Usagi's life passed away. So it wasn't really a cause for rejoicing. But still, his heart was racing when he thought about seeing her again. Finally …

Slowly, he raised his hand to the door-bell – but … No. She wouldn't open the door, anyway. She wouldn't even get to it. Because Seiya knew it better, he just opened the door himself – as expected, it wasn't closed. He entered the house and closed the door. It was quiet in there – too quiet, considering there still was someone in the house. Someone who was actually brimful of life …

Hesitantly, he looked into the kitchen and the living room, but they were both empty. He turned to the staircase and slowly went upstairs.

The door of Usagi's room was ajar. Seiya swallowed. The time has come … Carefully, he went to the door, wanted to open it slowly – but stopped. He cleared his throat and thought about what he could actually say to her. After all – blimey, she was the love if his life!

"_Hey, Odango_ … No. _Usagi. Surprised, huh? Well, I _… Oh, dammit!" Nervously he ran his fingers through is black hair and took a deep breath. "_Usagi. I … It has been such a long time, and _... Oh come on, it's not that hard! … _Hey, Usagi! What's up_?"

He startled and almost yelled when a door opened behind him in the corridor. He turned around.

"I heard you talking. You forgot anything?"

Seiya stopped. He caught his breath. Usagi came out of the bathroom, only swaddled in a blue towel – freshly showered, and her long gold blond hair was still wet. But it wasn't a pretty sight at all. Seiya couldn't only see her charming appearance, but her destroyed inside as well. She looked down to the floor, her skin was pale – paler than usual … And her voice – it was so … emotionless, sad. Cold …

Usagi went towards him, still looking down. After a few steps, she stopped. Seiya could see her wincing. She seemed to notice that no one of her family was standing in front of her, but how? She didn't even see him yet.

But then …

Suddenly, she looked up to him. Her eyes widened.

Seiya wasn't able to move, or to speak. He expected everything but that. That was just … lacerating his heart. Her eyes didn't shine at all. He couldn't believe it …

When Usagi began to speak after a few moments of shocked silence, it wasn't more than a hoarse whisper. "_You_ …?"


	9. Chapter 08: Comfort Me

**Myri78**; Huh? What do you mean by that? - Thanks for your review. :)  
><strong>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; :D Thank you very much! 3  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; I hate them, too, but I love doing them. XD Thank you!  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Oh. XD Haha, I'm sorry - but here's the next chapter, anyway :D

Though it's a little bit short.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08: Comfort Me<strong>

Usagi caught her breath.

When she had heard a voice, she really thought first her family would be home again. Though this voice woke feelings in her she thought she would never feel them again. She thought that since the moment she was by Mamoru's deathbed.

But that was just impossible. So she left the bathroom, only swaddled in a towel, and went back towards her room. But then those feelings got stronger. The feelings, that there was someone who could save her from any disaster in this world. Someone she could trust wholeheartedly. Someone who could maybe mean much more for her like Mamoru ever did …

The last thought was deep subconsciously, though. Very deep. Yet.

Suddenly, those feelings overwhelmed her and hit her like a blow. She looked up and saw him. Seiya.

"_You _…?"

Seiya swallowed. He forced himself to smile a little bit, but couldn't get the shocked expression of his face. "H- … Hey."

The moments faded, and no one said a word. They just stood there and gaped at each other. Usagi was stunned about that he stood in front of her – and Seiya was stunned about _how_ she stood in front of him. That wasn't concerning her clothes, which was missing anyway, but … herself. Her whole charisma, it was gone. Not only her humanly one, even the glow of a Sailor Soldier was gone. Of a princess. There was nothing. You couldn't even feel her presence …

But Seiya could. He loved her, she meant everything to him – of course he felt it when she was close by him. But besides that the house really felt empty.

Usagi made a step towards Seiya and looked up to him, her eyes still widened. He felt a ray of hope when he could see a shimmer in her eyes – but then he noticed that its cause were tears. His heart stopped for a moment when he realised that.

Within a second she broke out in tears and fell into his arms, with a short hoarse outcry. Startled, he put his arms around her – she was alive. As she laid there in his arms he could clearly feel that. Somehow, he felt like Usagi started living again at this very moment – and that's why he felt she was alive again.

Because Usagi was still only 'wearing' a towel, Seiya decided to go to her room with her. "Hey, I … Come." When she didn't answer, he carried her in his arms to her room. He wanted her to sit on her bed, but she didn't make a move to get off him. So he just sat down with her still laying in his arms.

He spent the next moments comforting her, while he stroked calmingly her hair and back.

It wasn't long before Usagi calmed down a little bit. With tear-dimmed eyes she slowly looked up to him. Her eyes were reddened, and because her pale skin it looked worse than it would anyway. "Wh- … Why …" Her voice still was weak because of her breakdown. But maybe that wasn't the only cause. It took a few attempts before she could finish her sentence. "Why … are you here?"

Her eyes were so big, so sad, that he couldn't hold her gaze any longer – otherwise his eyes would be filled with tears, too. He didn't need much time to think about her question. "'Cause you need me."

Usagi looked inward. And if Seiya wasn't mistaken, for a brief moment there was the shine in her eyes which everyone loved about her. It disappeared in the same moment it appeared, but it was actually there! Seiya had to smile – the hole Usagi fell in couldn't be _that_ deep.

Or else he got her out of it a little bit.

"Thank you", she whispered. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Seiya slowly nodded. His jeans and shirt were wet because of her, but he didn't care. Actually he didn't really notice it. But he noticed that Usagi was still only swaddled in her towel. "Don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

Startled, she looked downward herself and blushed. Carefully, she get off him and turned to her wardrobe, but not without holding her towel so it couldn't slip or anything. When she took some clothes and turned to Seiya again, her cheeks were as pale as before. Even the ashamed expression on her face was gone and changed to carelessness. "I'll be right back."

Seiya nodded and watched her leaving the room, frowning. He wasn't sure if he should be worried that she seemed so empty again, or if he should be happy that she was alive before, at all. He decided for latter. A mild gloomy smile appeared on his lips. He just realised that he really finally was with his Odango again.

But … No. Because of her condition there was a wide gulf between them. There was a gulf between Usagi and the rest of the world. But Seiya had the feeling he just closed it a little bit.

After a few moments Usagi silently came back into her room. She wore a blue nightgown and had combed her hair again. Looking down to the floor, she went to her bed and sat down next to Seiya. She didn't say a word.

Every now and then, Seiya shot a glance at her. She looked exactly the same way she looked like when he saw her getting out of the bathroom. He considered for a moment before he began to speak. "Usagi, I … I want to be there for you. And I am, anytime. Anytime you need me." He didn't want to express his condolences to her, because it wouldn't help her at all. Also, he didn't want to remind her what happened. She thought about it all the time, anyway. "Alright?"

Timidly, she looked up to him. The corner of her mouth winced for a brief moment. She nodded. "Thanks …"

Seiya smiled. "You wanna go somewhere? Go for an ice cream or anything?"

Usagi shook her head. "No! I … I can't go out."

"But hey, it's such a nice weather!" Seiya pointed at the window. "It may be the last sunny day this year, don't you think we should take advantage of that?"

"I can't!" Again, she was near to tears.

Seiya immediately grasped her hand. In thoughts, he slapped his own face. That attempt failed … "I'm sorry. Really. But … When do you think we can meet again?"

Usagi widened her eyes a little bit. "Oh … I didn't think of that."

Seoya nodded. "Your father wouldn't ever let me in. And … you don't know when you'll be able to leave the house again?"

Slowly and with an apologising expression, she shook her head.

"It's okay." He gave her a smile and thought hardly for a solution. There had to be one … It really shouldn't fail because of something like this. Usagi wouldn't leave the house before she got over Mamoru's death. And Seiya was the one who could help her _get_ over it. But how would he be able to do that when he couldn't even get _to_ her … Moreover, Michiru's house was almost apart from the city, and it took a while to drive over with the bus.

But, wait. Michiru's house …

"Odango! I've got an idea."

It was the first time for him calling her Odango since he was here. It was by accident – but again there was this shine in her eyes for a brief moment. A ray of hope were in her eyes, too, when she looked up to him. "What idea?"

"Currently, I'm staying with … Oh, you won't believe it." He laughed. "I'm staying with Haruka and Michiru."

She raised both her eyebrows in amazement. But then she frowned, confused. "So?"

"Well, it's a big house."


	10. Chapter 09: One Step Closer to Life

**Sailor Sayuri**; Aw, thanks a lot! You're reviews always make me smile happily, haha :D  
><strong>StarCrumble<strong>; Well, the question about Crystal Tokyo is one of the main topics in the 3rd part :)  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Aah, I'm relieved :D But this one took a while again, sorry! Hotaru, yes - I have absolutely no idea where the hell she is, just like Artemis and Luna, I totally forgot them! ._. But I won't edit the whole stories, so I guess they'll have a "comeback" in the 3rd part XD  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Thank you! *-* I wrote about Hotaru above this line here :D And though I don't want to make people cry I always take this as a compliment, haha :D  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; Oh .. okay :D Thanks a lot for your review! :) McDonalds .. I'm getting hungry now, haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09: One Step Closer To Life<strong>

Disbelieving, Usagi widened her eyes. "What? You mean … I should …"

Seiya nodded. "Yes! I mean … Maybe it would do you good to refrain from your familiar surroundings a little bit." Though he mainly thought about her well-being he couldn't stifle the anticipation to be close by her twenty-four-seven. Well, on condition that she agreed. And still there were Haruka and Michiru …

Usagi slowly dropped her gaze and actually seemed to think about his suggestion.

Seiya waited eagerly and watched her. But … Probably she will refuse. Okay, it was a spontaneous idea and maybe too rash. He just realised that and felt like giving himself a kick in the ass. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, that wasn't -"

"I'll do it."

"What?" Startled, he turned his gaze to her. What did she just say?

Shyly, she looked up to him. "I'm going with you."

* * *

><p>Seiya opened the front door and entered the house. He heard the TV and turned to the living room, where Haruka and Michiru laid on the sofa, snuggled together. When they noticed him they switched off the TV and turned to him.<p>

"Well?", Haruka asked.

Nervously, Seiya played with the keys in his hand. "Um … Actually it was pretty good. Though she's still … Well, she's still feeling really miserable."

Haruka dropped her gaze and shrugged her shoulders for a moment. "Yeah … As was expected. So what are you going to do now?"

"Yeah, that's the point …" He hesitated. "I … Phew, how shall I put it?"

"Why don't you sit down first?", Michiru asked.

Seiya shook his head. "No, it's okay. Um …" He bit his lips and sighed. If he would go on like this Haruka would get up and jump down his throat … Well, at least she looked like it. He took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I suggested her to come here for a while." He looked down to his keys as it were a thing he has never seen before and had to consider it from all sides.

For a moment there was nothing but silence before Haruka and Michiru answered at the same time.

"No way!" – "No bad idea."

Shocked, Haruka turned to her girlfriend. "Michiru!"

"What?" Michiru shrugged her shoulders. "I guess there is a reason why Seiya -"

"Yeah, absolutely", Haruka interrupted her. "Let me guess. You want them to share a bed, too, huh?"

Seiya moaned and touched his forehead. "Haruka, come on …!"

"What else is it then?"

"What do you think? She doesn't want to leave the house, she doesn't want to go back to her everyday life – and I can't get inside her house." He sighed again. "The suggestion to take her here just slipped out my mouth. I was surprised myself when she agreed to it."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and held in for a moment. "You sleep at the attic."

Confused, Seiya frowned. "Yes … I know that, Haruka. I've been sleeping up there for two weeks now."

She nodded. "_You_ sleep at the attic. And _she_ … She's going to sleep at the first floor. Got that?"

Seiya caught his breath. It took a moment until he realised what Haruka was saying. "That means … You're okay with it?"

Michiru sighed before a smile appeared on her lips. "How can you ask? The only thing we want is Usagi to get over Mamoru's death. And if that's the best for her, we're doing it."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thank you, anyway."

"You don't get anything out of it, anyway – I said, you sleep at the -"

"Yeah, it's okay, I got that", he interrupted Haruka. "So … I promised her you're going to talk to her parents tomorrow."

"Promised?" Michiru raised one of her eyebrows. "Without knowing if it's all right with us?"

"Um …" Nervously smiling, Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, hey, I need the lavatory."

He rushed out of the room and left Haruka and Michiru with a confused expression on their faces.

* * *

><p>Haruka sighed, raised her hand and rang the door-bell. A few seconds passed, then the door opened already and Tsukino Ikuko stood in front of them. Though she was smiling happily, her eyes showed she wasn't happy at all. Still smiling, she cleared the way for them. "Please come inside!"<p>

Haruka and Michiru nodded friendly and entered the house. They couldn't see Usagi anywhere – maybe she was upstairs. But they didn't want to see her, anyway. Not _yet_.

"Thank you", Haruka said and looked to Michiru. "This is Kaioh Michiru, and I'm Tenoh Haruka." They bowed to the mother of their princess.

Ikuko nodded and bowed then, too. "Nice to meet you. Let's go to the living room." She led them to the living room, where three cups of tea stood on a table for the coming conversation.

When they sat down, Michiru thanked for Ikuko's hospitality and the tea.

A sad smile appeared on Ikuko's face. "You know … I really appreciate that Usagi's friends are so worried for her. Usagi doesn't know you're here. She doesn't want to see anyone …"

"Yes", Haruka nodded. "Her friends told us. She's having a really tough time."

Ikuki nodded. "Yes … My husband and I, we don't know what else we could do for her … She doesn't leave her room, she doesn't even go to school." Desperately, she shrugged her shoulders. "It can't go on like this, but I don't know what to do – it seems like we can't do _anything_ for her …!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other for a moment.

"That's exactly why we're here", Michiru said calmly.

Confused, Ikuko turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well …" Haruka searched for the right words. She already thought about how they could get across a believable story. "Just as I said, I talked to her friends. You know, Michiru and I are living in a big house right at the seaside, a little bit out of town. Her friends asked us a favour. They asked us to take Usagi … well, to take her to our house for a while. The distance and sea air could do her good."

Ikuko widened her eyes and averted her gaze. It seemed like she would jump on her feet any second – ask them, how they could bring up such an idiotic idea, take her child away from her. But then … Hesitantly, Usagi's mother nodded. "I think … Maybe you're right. It's reasonable, I think."

Haruka and Michiru winked. They couldn't force back a surprised smile, but then got serious again.

"Really?" Haruka ran her fingers through her ash blond hair. "Okay, well, um … When would you like to talk to her?"

Ikuko looked up. "When would you take her with you?" Yes, it was the first time she met those women. But she knew about them. She knew they were friends of Usagi for a long time. And since Ikuko had no idea anymore what she could do to help her daughter, she was thankful for any help. Really, really thankful.

Michiru looked to her girlfriend for a moment. "Well, that's up to you. For us, it wouldn't be a problem to take her with us right now."

"Hm …" Ikuko got up. "Alright, then … I'm going to talk to her. Excuse me." She turned around and left the room.

Relieved, Haruka sighed. "I'm surprised."

Michiru nodded. "Yeah … Let's hope it'll really be okay."

Her girlfriend frowned.

* * *

><p>It took a while until they heard steps on the staircase. Haruka and Michiru looked up and waited for Ikuko entering the room.<p>

When a shadow appeared on the floor, Haruka began to speak. "So …? What did she say?"

But it wasn't Ikuko entering the room.

Startled, Haruka and Michiru jumped on their feet.

Shyly, Usagi looked up to them. "Hello …"

"Usagi!" Haruka stared at her. Her skin was so pale, and she just looked … whacked. But, what she couldn't know – her eyes weren't as empty as they were the day before anymore. Haruka made a few steps towards Usagi and laid her hands on her shoulders. "Everything's alright? I mean … You … You're coming with us?"

Usagi dropped her gaze and nodded.

A smile appeared on Haruka's lips. Gently, she stroked Usagi's long hair for a moment, which was bound to two pigtails for the first time in awhile. "We're gonna get through this, Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked up to her again – her eyes were sadly, but also there was a ray of hope in them.


	11. Chapter 10: Tomorrow May Not Be

Hi! Sorry for delaying.

**Myri78**; Haha :D  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; XD - Yes, three parts. This one has 17 chapters (including prologue and epilogue), the second one has 76 and the third one isn't finished but has 6 so far. And yes - it's really a looot to translate then!  
><strong>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; *_* Thank yooou!  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Oh, so I'm not the only one! :D  
><strong>MeadowTree<strong>; Thank you! Christians? Why Christians? Because of the funeral? Meanwhile I know how Japanese funerals are actually not like I wrote it here, yes. But we don't know which religion they have. It was never mentioned :)  
><strong>iShini<strong>; *_* Thank you! I'm glad to hear/read that. 3  
><strong>seiusa-chan<strong>; Thank you! Oh really? That's really similar then, haha :D

Thank you so much for your feedback! I'm really happy *-*

Ah! The "movie scenes" in this chapter are from the movie "Kal Ho Naa Ho". I'm not really happy with this anymore, because it doesn't really fit in, I think. But I didn't want to rewrite this one, so please forgive me, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Tomorrow May Not Be<strong>

Excited, Seiya ran down the winding staircase. Usagi was here. She was really here. About five minutes ago Haruka and Michiru got home with her, and Seiya couldn't wait any longer at the attic. He wanted to go to her – wanted to show her that he was there. Really there, for her.

But when he jumped into the corridor he could see Michiru coming out of Usagi's temporary room and closing the door of it. The room was at the other end of the corridor – far away from the staircase that led to the attic.

Michiru raised her eyebrows when she saw him. "There you are."

Seiya went towards her. "So …?"

"Well, I suggested her to unpack her clothes and settle down a bit", Michiru answered quietly.

"Okay." Seiya nodded. "So we'll better leave her alone?"

"Yes. We made the first step, and now it's up to her to make the next one. And she will, just give her a little time."

"Yeah … Sure!" He nodded again. Yearningly, he looked to the closed door of Usagi's room and turned around then to go downstairs with Michiru. "Say … That Usagi's room is at the other end of that corridor – it wasn't Haruka's idea, by any coincidence?"

Michiru laughed. "Oh, well – there wasn't any other room, anyway. All the other rooms are piled up with dead wood. But in that room there was only an old wardrobe, so we could prepare this room for Usagi."

"Prepare?", Seiya repeated. "That means you put more effort into her room than in my one?" Of course it was only a joke. And of course he didn't care about his room when Usagi was happy with hers.

"Really, come on", Michiru said amused. "At least we found a night table for you in all that junk up there, so what's your problem?"

"There's a problem?", Haruka yelled from the kitchen.

"No!", Seiya and Michiru answered at the same time.

When Michiru left, Usagi sat down on her bed and dropped her gaze. The room wasn't that big, but she was okay with that. Opposites the bed there was an old wardrobe made of bright wood, and next to it there stood a desk with a chair. Beside her bed there was a small night table, and between the desk and the night table there was a big window that showed a wonderful view to the sea.

Usagi liked it there. She really did. Not only because of that nice room …

Slowly she stood up and went to her bag. She only took one with her – if she'd need anything it wouldn't be a problem to go and take it from home. She started to put her clothes into the wardrobe. It didn't take long time, so she unpacked the few comics she brought with her – she didn't notice them for a while, but maybe that would change soon? She put her hands into the bag for the last time and took out a framed photo.

Her fingers softly touched the photo. The person who was on it …

"Mamoru …"

Tears flooded in her yes. Usagi turned around to her bed and put the picture onto the night table. She has been alone for such a long time … But it has to end. She wiped away her tears and went towards the door. But she stopped suddenly before she opened it. Hesitantly, she turned around and went back to the night table again. She took the photo into her hands and sat down on her bed.

With sad eyes she looked down to the picture. With a happy laughing face she linked arms with her beloved Mamoru, who had a soft smile on his lips. This time it wasn't Mamoru whom she looked at a while. No, this time she looked at herself.

How long has it been since she was that happy? How long has it been since she laughed at all? She couldn't remember, and that hurt her. A ray of hope and determination appeared in her eyes. „Mamoru … I want to live again. I hope you're not mad at me when I …" She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment.

_I want to live again_.

Usagi hesitated for a moment, but then Usagi opened the drawer of the night table, put the picture into it and closed it again. She jumped on her feet and stared down to the night table – she was overwhelmed by herself. Somehow, she felt like she was … betraying him. But on the other side, she felt so relieved … And a little bit free?

"I'm so sorry …", she whispered. "I love you, Mamo-chan. Without you my life is … empty and … lonely, but … I have to …" She staggered a step back and touched the doorhandle. "… live." Quickly, she turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello boy, hello girl!" The stranger sat down between the two children on the staircase. Amused, he looked down to the doll the girl was holding. "Hello, doll!"<em>

_Surprised, the boy stared up to him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry", the man said. "I'm Aman. – Hello." He held his hand to the boy, but he just looked at it skeptically. _

"_Mama has said not to talk to …", the girl began to speak. "… str- … str- … stranglers!"_

_Confused, Aman frowned._

"_Not stranglers, silly", the boy corrected. "Strangers!"_

_Aman grinned. "But I'm not a stranger! I live in that opposite house."_

"_Wrong!", the boy said. "That stupid Chadda uncle lives there."_

"_I know", Aman nodded, before he looked at the boy reproachfully. "That's my uncle."_

"_You made a boo-boo!", the girl sang mischievously. _

"_Yes, he made a boo-boo", Aman repeated. "It's okay. I know he's a little stupid … And I have also heard …" He lowered his voice as he was about to tell them something top secretly. "… that he has something on with a silly old hag here." He laughed amused._

_They boy stemmed his hands into his waist. _

_Aman still laughed. _

"_That's our grandmother!"_

"_Oops! I made a -"_

"_Boo-boo!", the girl interrupted._

_Aman nodded. "Now we're even." …_

Bored, but still excited, Seiya sat on the sofa and watched a movie with Haruka and Michiru. Michiru choose the movie – Seiya had no idea what movie that was, but he didn't like it. Because of the annoyed sighs from Haruka from time to time, Seiya was sure that they were just for once in complete agreement.

But Seiya didn't really watch the movie, anyway. All the time he thought of Usagi … When would she come downstairs? He wished he could just get upstairs and go to her, but Michiru was right. It was Usagi's turn now. She _was_ ready – otherwise she wouldn't have come here. Seiya was really happy that she did. That she came here. That he could be there for her.

Haruka yawned.

"Don't you even think of it", Michiru said.

"Relax", her girlfriend muttered and pulled her closer to herself, so she could at least enjoy _this_. That movie was just as good as crap.

They heard timidly steps in the hallway. Right away, Seiya turned around – just when Usagi turned the corner. Without looking at anyone of them she slowly went to the sofa and sat down, next to Seiya. She looked down to the floor and laid her hands onto her knees.

Surprised, Haruka and Michiru looked to her. They wouldn't have expected she would leave her room that early. Of course it made them happy, though.

But maybe their presence wasn't needed. Michiru stroked Haruka's leg before she put away the blanket they lay under and stood up. "Come on, Haruka – let's prepare dinner."

Confused, Haruka looked up to her – but then she got it. She was relieved that she hadn't to watch that movie anymore and followed her girlfriend to the kitchen.

Now they were alone. Seiya shot a glance at Usagi – she didn't seem that strung up like the day before. And not that … empty. Seiya could still feel how sad she was, but now there was something else. He could see it in her eyes – from time to time there was a ray of hope and determination. A smile appeared on his lips. He wanted to say something, start a conversation, anything – but he was so overwhelmed by her sudden change that he couldn't bring up the right words.

"Thank you", she breathed.

Before Seiya could say something, Usagi finally looked up to him. And Seiya caught his breath – his heart lunged, and he could feel some little tears in his eyes.

A soft smile was on Usagi's lips – a little bit uptight, but sincere and honest. But much more important was the slightly shine in her eyes. Slightly, but it was there. _The_ shine.

Seiya smiled, too, and shook his head. "No need to say 'thank you', Odango."

Hearing this simple but yet considerable nickname, Usagi's smile got a little bit wider. She dropped her gaze again, as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

The TV was still switched on …

"… _and we're not interested! And I want you to know -"_

"_Ssht!", he interrupted the young woman._

_Confused, she stopped. "What is it?"_

"_What's your problem?", he asked._

_She frowned. "Problem?"_

"_Yes." He nodded. "Why do you feel that the entire weight of the world is on your delicate shoulders?"_

_Indignantly, she gasped for air and opened her mouth to say something._

"_Ssht, don't!", he said. "What's the point of praying for god when you don't know how to value the life he has given?"_

"_Excuse me", she said. "What do you know about my life, anyway?"_

"_Not much", he admitted. "But enough to say that looking at your life through someone else's eyes … you should be really lucky."_

"_Now I have to hear a lecture." Annoyed, she turned around to the house._

"_Listen!" He pulled her back. "Live … Be happy … Smile! Who knows? Tomorrow may not be." …_

Usagi caught her breath.


	12. Chapter 11: Hanamizuki

**Sailor Sayuri**; Thank you very much! :D  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; :D Yes, it's really a lot - but I'm looking forward it! Thanks for your review *-*  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; I'm glad you found the new chapter then, anyway :D Thank you!  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; Haruka will kill him, anyway - after reading this chapter, you'll know why, haha :D Thank you for your feedback!  
><strong>iShini<strong>; She will remember :) Thank you!

This is a long one. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Hanamizuki<strong>

The following days were better than expected. Instead of staying in her room all the time, Usagi spent a lot of time with the others downstairs in the living room and the kitchen – she kept silent most of the time, but just being with them was a big step forward. Seiya was entirely happy that Usagi got closer to them – or him? – and often tried to start a conversation with her. They talked for a few moments before she kept silent again. But that was okay. Slowly, it got better.

It was around midday when both of them were in the kitchen and did the dishes. Haruka went to her training for an upcoming motocross race, which she was finally able to enjoy since they defeated Galaxia, and Michiru had to go to the school of arts. So Seiya and Usagi were by theirself for the rest of the day.

By the way, Usagi was helping doing the dishes by her own choice. But when she was done with drying the dishes, she put the towel aside and askes: "Is it okay if I'll leave the rest to you?" She didn't look up to him, and her voice was still weakly – but not that sad anymore.

Seiya looked to her and nodded. "Yeah, sure! Thanks for helping me, anyway." He grinned a little bit.

A smile appeared on Usagi's lips for a second, too, before she turned around. "I'm upstairs." And she left.

He watched her until she was out of sight, then he sighingly dropped the towel aside and ran his fingers through his hair. Though Usagi really was on the road to recovery, he got worried every time she went to her room. But it's normal, isn't it? Everyone needs time for theirself now and then. So … There's nothing to worry about, is it? But Seiya did. No matter how many times someone would tell him it's okay, he would still worry about his Odango.

When he got finished with putting away the dishes, he went through the living room to the terrace. The soft roaring of the sea got him a little bit calmer. Certainly Usagi was hearing the roaring of the sea and it got her calmer, too. Maybe she even stood at her window and looked to the sea, just like Seiya did? Timidly, Seiya turned around and looked up to her window, but he couldn't see her. He sighed and dropped his gaze. He should stop worrying without a reason.

It has been a week now since she came her – and it was … good, indeed. So, maybe they could take another step? But … how? What could he do? Seiya turned around and went inside to the living room again. He sat down on the sofa, grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. Maybe they could watch a movie? – Well, it wasn't anything they haven't done already. He would have to think of something else when it's about taking another step. Though he wasn't going to watch TV with her, anyway, he browsed through the TV paper and catched the cinema advertising.

He just wanted to put the TV paper aside again, when he suddenly got an idea.

* * *

><p>Usagi took some comics that were laying on her desk and sat down on her bed. Back then, those comics always took her mind off things. Back then … This 'back then' isn't that long ago. But still it seemed like years … She shook her head to stop thinking about that and opened one of the comics.<p>

The sound of the roaring waves outside calmed her. Somehow she got the feeling that Seiya was out there … Somehow. For a moment she thought of getting at the window and look up if he's really there – but before she could to that this feeling disappeared again. Maybe it was just imagination.

Usagi made herself comfortable and started reading the comic. She tried reading a comic a few days ago, but soon the silent around her became unbearable and she went downstairs again. Though she has been alone for a while before she got here, she couldn't take this silent too long anymore …

But this time her comic seemed to be useful. Usagi even grinned about some funny lines – she didn't laugh, but just the grin on her lips brought her closer to the life she wanted to live again.

And she _will_ live it again.

Just when she really got into this comic – which she knew inside out, anyway – there was a knock on her door. She just realized it when the door slowly opened and Seiya began to speak – excited but hesitantly at the same time.

"Um … Odango?"

Startled, she looked up. "Yes?" She put the comic aside and expectantly raised her eyebrows.

What she didn't know, but what Seiya had noticed at the very moment he looked to her, was that her eyes almost shined like it used to be. But when Seiya told her about his idea, the shine in her eyes disappeared for a moment again. "I just wanted to know if … well, if you'd like to go a little bit outside? Go to town? How about going to the cinema?"

Usagi blinked and dropped her gaze. Go to town? Now …? Suddenly, a feeling of panic came over her.

Seiya looked inward when the shine in her eyes he was really happy about suddenly disappeared. Has he gone to far …? Desperately, he bit his lips and searched for an answer to make up for his mistake.

But before he got one, Usagi looked up to him again. Her words were hesitantly and very unsure. "Which movie …?"

He caught his breath. He knew that Usagi didn't really want to go but forced herself to. And that wasn't Seiya's intention, absolutely not. "Odango, look – that was just an idea, we could watch a movie on TV instead or -" When her eyes suddenly shimmered he stopped.

Though she was scared to go out, Usagi slowly shook her head. "No, I … It's okay. Well, I mean …" She dropped her gaze again and shrugged her shoulders. "When would you like to go?"

Seiya frowned. Well … Okay, they could _try_ it. If Usagi really was ready … Yes, they would try it. "Whenever you want to."

Usagi nodded. "I'm changing my clothes."

* * *

><p>Slowly, the yellow car stopped. Haruka would kill him when she found out that he took her car without asking her. But whatever … It was for a good purpose, anyway. He got out of the car and just wanted to turn to the other side to open the door for Usagi – but she got out herself already. Frowning, Seiya watched her shutting the door, crossing her arms and dropping her gaze. He swallowed and went to her side. "Usagi, if … We don't have to do this. We can go back right away, if you want to."<p>

She shook her head. "No, it's okay." She looked up to him and even smiled. It wasn't a declining smile, but a real one. She really smiled.

Surprised, Seiya blinked and smiled then, too. He really was happy that she seemed to be ready for it. Going to the cinema, going to town, going back to life. He nodded and offered her, grinning again, his arm.

Usagi hesitated for a moment, but smiled again then and linked her arm with his. It was just a friendly turn, wasn't it? That's what she thought.

And it was. There was enough time. Usagi had to get over Mamoru's … death before she could fall in love again. And she didn't yet. Unfortunately …

The 'couple' went towards the cinema.

"Which movie are we going to watch, anyway?", Usagi asked. Since she asked this question in her room she still hadn't get an answer.

Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "There's a new comedy … Wanna see it?"

Usage also shrugged her shoulders. "I guess …"

When they reached the cinema, they took a look at the movie placards. There were a lot of good movies, but first they needed to know which one will be shown soon. So Seiya went to the ticket office and asked about it, while Usagi followed the scent of popcorn. This is what she loved the most about cinemas – besides the movies, of course. She decided to get popcorn and drinks for them and joined the end of the queue.

Seiya turned away from the ticket office. "Thank you! – Odango, did you hear -" He caught his breath and looked around. "Odango …? Usagi?" She disappeared. Alarmed, he wanted to ran out of the building, when he finally saw her – and a big grin appeared on his lips. What else could he have expected? Shaking his head, he went to her. "Odango?"

She turned around. "Seiya! Well?"

Again, he caught his breath. Was that an imagination, or … did she act like she used to? Her behaviour was almost like ... it has been all the time back then. "Um ..." He shook his head for a moment to got clearer thoughts again. "Well, there are two movies at choice. '_Hanamizuki'_ and '_Cast Me If You Can_' – I would choose the latter." He was sure that Usagi would choose this one, too, since it was a comedy. Usagi loved comedies.

"Hm ..." She looked to the movie placards and frowned. "Are you serious?"

Seiya blinked. "Wha- ... Why? It seems funny, doesn't it?"

"Maybe", Usagi answered. "But it seems totally boring, too. Let's watch the other one!"

"But ..." Seiya looked to the placard of _Hanamizuki_. A love story ... Why would Usagi want to see that? ... Oh well, she was a girl after all. But Seiya had a bad feeling about this. Sure, in the other movie there would maybe be a love story, too, but it would still be a comedy film. But _this_ one ... "I'm not sure ..."

"But I am", she said amused.

Seiya sighed. But, wait – _amused_? He looked at her, and yes – there really were some signs of amusement in her expression. It took a load off his mind – and he couldn't do anything else but agreeing. "Okay, all right then. – Are you buying me a coke?"

Usagi nodded, still smiling.

"Thanks." He smiled, too, and turned around. "I'm going to buy the tickets."

Seiya and Usagi sat down on their seats in the cinema hall. They were lucky – though the tickets were almost sold out they got pretty good seats.

"That was close, huh?", Seiya said when the lights already turned off and the curtain opened.

Usagi nodded and took some popcorn out of its bucket. Of course she took the biggest portion, though they were only two persons. But well, it was Usagi.

Though she seemed to be easygoing, Seiya still was worried about the movie. But when it started he forgot his thoughts for a while and watched the happenings on-screen. He shot a glance to Usagi now and then, but she still seemed to be in a good mood and concentrated on the movie.

Relieved, Seiya leant back and concentrated on the movie then, too. He still preferred the other movie, but when Usagi liked this one, it was okay. Yet, at least. There were some love scenes, some sad scenes – and Seiya couldn't do anything else but looking to Usagi during those scenes. She seemed to take it calmly …

But actually, Usagi knew that Seiya was worrying about her. And of course she noticed his glances, too. That's why she tried and restrained herself for an easygoing expression. It wasn't a bad choice, after all – and at Haruka and Michiru's house they have watched movies like that, anyway. But here, in the cinema … There was nothing she could do to ignore certain scenes that affected her deeply. She couldn't take some magazine and leaf through it. Or look out of the window. Or leave the room. Here she was totally at the mercy of the happenings on the big screen in front of her, and that scared her.

Another love scene appared on-screen – and then, it was too much. Suddenly, Usagi jumped on her feet and ran out of the cinema hall.

Shocked, Seiya looked after her – and didn't think twice before he followed her. Damn, he should have known it. Well – he _did_ know it. But she seemed so … determined, so … happy. Seiya could see Usagi entering the women's toilet. He sighed and went towards the door so he could wait there for her.

Time seemed to be endless.

* * *

><p>Holding in a loud sob, Usagi rushed past two women who were washing their hands and bolt herself in one of the cabins. Unstoppable tears ran down her face, but … though she devastated this moment, she didn't regret taking this step. She didn't regret going to the cinema with Seiya – but her choice really wasn't that good. She should have listened to Seiya.<p>

When she heard that the two women were leaving the toilet, she shyly left the cabin. She went to the sink and looked into the mirror – and frowned. Her reddened cheeks and tearfully eyes were the only signs that proved she was crying. But besides of that she didn't seem unhappy at all – well, at least not like she did a few days ago. Her skin wasn't that pale anymore, and her eyes weren't that … empty.

Realising that, she slowly got calmer again. She washed away her tears and took a deep breath before she got out of the toilet.

She startled for a moment when she noticed Seiya leaning against the wall. For a moment, he just gave her a look of commiseration, but then he smiled softly. "Hungry?"

Confused, Usagi frowned, but then she got it. She nodded and returned a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards they sat in a ramen restaurant and had dinner. Though Usagi's appetite was spoiled, she ordered a big portion of ramen noodles.<p>

They both kept silent for a while, but then Seiya hesitantly began to speak. "It ... It makes me really happy you decided to go to town, after all."

When he started to speak, Usagi looked up to him.

"Really", he added with a smile.

She swallowed and nodded. "I'm ... I'm sorry, for -"

"No!" He shook his head. "It's okay, really. But ..." He grinned a little bit. "Next time _I'll_ be choosing, all right?"

A smile appeared on Usagi's lips and she nodded. "All right." She looked down and continued eating.

"All right ...", he grinned. But then ... Perhaps it would be a big mistake when he would ask her what he was asking himself all the time. But the soft shine in her eyes motivated him – it showed that she really was on her way back to life. But still ... It would be just inappropriate if he'd ask his question now. He didn't even know if Usagi was ready to answer. Or even think about it ...

"Usagi?"

She looked up to him. "Hm?"

Seiya dropped his gaze for a moment. Should he? Should he not?

He did.

"Do you think you can ever fall in love again?"

Usagi caught her breath. For a moment she just stared at him, before she slowly avoided her gaze.

Seiya frowned. Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to ask this question ...

Though Usagi didn't seem to be burdened with this it.

But she didn't say anything.

And that said everything.


	13. Chapter 12: Declarations Of Love

**Crystal of the Universe**; Thank you! "Fix You"? Oh, I'm going to listen to it then :D  
><strong>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; Thank you! *_* And I get it what you were saying :D And yes, I think so, too :/  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Yes :D Thanks for your review!  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; :D Well, Seiya is a special one!

The following chapter is one of my favourite ones. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Declarations Of Love<strong>

Just when they entered the house, Usagi rushed upstairs without saying a word. Dejected, Seiya watched after her. Maybe he really has gone too far with this question ... He just hoped Usagi wouldn't fall into depressions again and staying alone all the time, because he'd never forgive himself then. He couldn't even forgive himself asking this question. It wasn't that nonsensitive actually, but under these circumstances – it was, indeed.

Seiya sighed, closed the front door and went to the kitchen. On his way there Haruka came towards him. She raised her eyebrows and just opened her mouth to say something – but Seiya just threw her car key to her and walked past her.

Startled, Haruka caught the item he was throwing to her carelessly and looked at it. She soon realised it was her car key and put one and one together. Hold on. He did _not_ ... Alarmed, Haruka widened her eyes, turned around and followed him to the kitchen. "What the hell, are you _mad_?"

Seiya took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, without giving attention to Haruka.

"I'm talking to you! When exactly have I given you the permission to take my – MY – car?"

"Never", Seiya muttered.

Haruka nodded eagerly. "Exactly! Are your brain cells ever working at all?"

Annoyed, Seiya sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hope there are no scratches on it", Haruka said. "Or anything else. I'm telling you, if -"

"Could you please shut up for a while?", Seiya interrupted her loudly.

Haruka stopped immediately.

In thoughts Seiya prepared for the upcoming explosion of Haruka, but ...

She grabbed the bottle of water and leant against the table. "What happened?"

Surprised, Seiya stared at her for a moment before he sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm ... an idiot."

Haruka gave a laugh. "Yeah ... But I wanted to know what happened, and not that you tell me things I noticed already. So?" She took a pull on the bottle and gave him an expectantly look.

He gave her an angry glance before he answered. "Well, we ... were going to the cinema. Everything was okay, besides that she wanted to see a love story ... And it upset her then." He shrugged his shoulders. "I said whe should see a comedy, but she -"

"Blah blah, let's skip that and get to the point."

Again, Seiya gave her an angry look. Ungently he put his glass onto the table and started walking back and forth. "I asked her if she could ever fall in love again, goddam!"

Haruka widened her eyes and kept silent for a moment. Shaking her head she took another pull on the bottle. "You know what?"

With a raising eyebrow he looked to her.

"You're not an idiot", Haruka said. "You're a nonsensitive and disrespectfully asshole."

Shocked, Seiya widened his eyes. He could feel a stitch in his heart – because somehow ... Haruka was right.

Wasn't she?

"If you don't make things up again your time as our _housemate_ ends here, got that?" With these words Haruka turned her back on him and left the kitchen.

Feeling guilty, Seiya looked down to the floor and bit his lips.

* * *

><p>Usagi closed the door behind her and leant against it with closed eyes. Again and again Seiya's question appeared in her mind. Why would he ask her something like this ...? Why he, of all people? And why now? Just because she started living again she wouldn't forget Mamoru ... Would she?<p>

For a brief moment she caught her breath. A few days ago she thought she would betray Mamoru if she lived again. Now she knew this thought was ridiculous, at least.

_Find someone who loves you the way I did … And always will do, even beyond the grave. Find someone you can love they way you love me … Please._

Abruptly, Usagi opened her eyes. She felt like she just heard Mamoru's words for real. As if she just sat beside his deathbed and heard him saying that. Yes, those were his words – it was his ... last wish. Usagi frowned. How could she refuse his last wish? But on the other hand ... How could she ever fall in love again with someone else?

She wasn't that desperate anymore like about two weeks ago. Though she didn't really admit it to herself. She wasn't ready at all to fall in love again now ... But maybe she was ready to _find_ a new love?

_... someone who loves you the way I did … _

_... the way I did ..._

Usage looked up. Again, she caught her breath.

"_About yesterday, I meant it", Seiya sad with a soft smile on his lips._

_Usagi slowly looked up to him. "Seiya ... I ... Actually -"_

_He interrupted her. "Don't feel bad that I'm in an one-sided love."_

And then, she finally got it.

"Seiya ..."

* * *

><p>After their discussion Haruka went upstairs to Michiru, so Seiya was alone down there and didn't know what to do. It was pretty late, but he couldn't sleep, anyway ...<p>

He went to the living room and noticed the terrace door – he could see the roaring waves of the sea, and then he knew what he could do to clear his thoughts. He went to the terrace, put his shoes on again and walked down to the seashore. Only the shine of the moon and the stars above him lighted the seaside and let the sea sparkle here and there. Seiya could enjoy this beautiful view if he wouldn't blame himself all the time ...

_You're a nonsensitive and disrespectfully asshole._

Haruka's words echoed in his mind and he wondered if Usagi felt the same way about him now. If she did, then ... then really everything was over and done. Desperately, he sighed and shook his head. If really everything was lost, he could make things up again anyway, couldn't he? But it would take much more time, and he couldn't let Usagi fall into her hole again ... So, where was she? Did she fall into it again or not? Where was she?

"Seiya ...?"

She was here.

Seiya turned around at once, and yes – it wasn't an imagination. There she was, standing in front of him and shyly looking up to him. Her hair was softly waving around her shoulders.

"Usagi!"

She dropped her gaze and hesitantly took a step towards him. "Can we ..." She swallowed.

Seiya looked at her attentively. So she didn't think of him as a nonsensitive and disrespectfully asshole? She didn't fall into her hole again?

"Can we go for a walk?" With big, expectantly eyes she looked up to him.

A hesitantly smile appeared on Seiya's lips for a moment. "Sure!"

Pleased, Usagi nodded and looked down to the ground again as they started walking along the seaside. For a while both of them didn't say a word. Their looks wandered over the sea now and then, what really had a calming impact to them.

"Seiya -"

"Usagi -"

They looked at each other confused before they laughed for a moment. "You first." Again they both spoke at the same time, but then Usagi nodded and began to speak.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He stared at her. "_I'm_ sorry! There's no need for you to be sorry."

"Hm ..." Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "I think there is. You know ... I thought about it. Not long, but ... So many things seem so much ... clearer to me now."

"How ...?" Seiya was really impressed about how tightly her voice was. She seemed to be totally different like the days before – so honest, but still serious.

"Mamoru ..." She stopped for a moment before a weak smile appeared on her lips. "He had a wish before he ..."

Seiya worriedly frowned. "Yes, I see."

Usagi looked at him shortly and smiled thankfully, but got serious then again. "I ... had to promise that I'll be ... happy again, and ... fall in love again." The last words were just whispered.

Seiya could hear them, anyway. For a moment he hold his breath. "And ... Have you? Fallen in love again ...?"

She shook her head. "No ... but", she stood still. "I can't go on like that. And I can't just refuse his ... last wish."

Seiya stood still, too and turned around, so he stood in front of her. He nodded and, like so many times, ran his fingers through his hair. "But, above all things, he wanted ... he _wants_ you to do that for yourself, not for him. You know that."

Usagi nodded. "Yes, I know that. It's just ... A few days ago I thought I would betray him ... You know?"

"I understand that", he said. "But you wouldn't betray him -"

"I know!", she interrupted him. "I know ... But it's just so hard to forget him ..." Her voice was so tight before, but then she sobbed and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Seiya immediately took her into his arms. Usagi cried, but she didn't have a breakdown or anything – so it was okay. "Nobody wants you to forget him, Odango ..."

Hearing this word, or rather nickname, Usagi opened her eyes again. Before she knew what was happening she could feel such a warmth around her heart.

"But you have to ... Or, you _should_ get over him", he continued. "Over his ... death. So you can really live again, and maybe even fall in love again." In thoughts he replaced that 'maybe' with 'hopefully'.

Hesitantly, Usagi nodded. And then a question came over her lips, before she even thought about it. "Do _you_ love me?"

Seiya caught his breath. No, she didn't just ask him that. Confused he looked down to her – she returned his look with big, shining eyes. Her look told him that she _really_ had ask this question. "What ...?"

Usagi clung to his shirt. "Answer me!"

Overwhelmed, Seiya looked to the roaring waves of the sea behind them. Maybe Usagi wasn't ready for all these things Seiya thought she was, and she was going to have another breakdown. "Usagi, I -"

"Tell me ...!"

Seiya closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes."

Usagi blinked. It took a moment until she realised what he was saying. "I don't believe you."

Shocked, Seiya stared at her. "What ...?"

A sad smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head. "I think Yaten and Taiki were right back then. You always thought of me as your Princess – only that was, or still is, the reason for your affection." She was about to turn around ...

... but he held her back. "No, you're wrong!"

"I'm not!"

Seiya frowned. He slowly let go of her, and she didn't turn away from him. But before she could do that he quickly began to speak. "How can I make you believe me that I really love you?"

Confused, she looked up to him. "I ..." She stopped and remembered a situation she was asking about the same thing. "Tell me ... Tell me how much you love me."

Seiya nodded and looked down to the ground for a moment. What could he answer her now? He couldn't put his feelings into words. But when he looked up to the stars above them he got an idea. "Look up to the sky."

"You're changing the subject", she said sadly.

"Just do it."

Usagi didn't want to, but then she slowly raised her head and looked up to the stars in the sky. "So ...?"

He smiled. "Tell me how many stars are out there."

"Wha-" She stared at him – how could he ask her a question like this now? Moreover, it was a question no one will ever be able to answer. "That's impossible ...!"

"Yep." Seiya nodded. "So is explaining my love to you."


	14. Chapter 13: Unexpected

I'm sorry! I was busy with my graduation, but now I got enough time :) Thanks for all your feedback! *_* Next time I'll be detailed again. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Unexpected<strong>

Shocked, but incredibly touched, Usagi stared at him. His words and his facial expression let her doubts disappear within one second and her eyes filled with tears – tears of emotion. And somehow it was a little bit too much for her. She turned around, wiped away her tears and set out for the house.

Seiya looked after her and frowned. She didn't answer to his declaration – did she even get it? Or was she still thinking he's not serious about his love for her? He just wanted to call her back desperately, but then she stopped and looked back to him.

"Are you coming?"

It took a moment until Seiya gave her a relieved smile and caught her up. Together they returned to the house but didn't speak a word. But even without words Seiya felt that Usagi got it. His declaration had reached her. That's it for the moment. And it was okay.

Quietly, they entered the house – obviously Haruka and Michiru were already sleeping – and closed the door. For a while they just stood in the corridor. Sometimes they looked at each other, sometimes they didn't.

Then Seiya broke the almost gloomy silence. "Hot chocolate ...?"

Usagi looked up to him. A weak but happy smile appeared on her lips as she nodded. "Sure."

Seiya smiled, too, and turned to the kitchen with her. When they got in there he had to remember the fight he had with Haruka about an hour ago. Now he could laugh about that. How has she called him? A nonsensitive and disrespectfully asshole. Unbelievable. With a grin on his lips Seiya shook his head and took a cup out of the cupboard.

"What's so funny?"

A little bit confused, Seiya turned around to her. She sat at the table and looked to him – he wouldn't have thought she'd be watching him all the time ... Still with a grin on his lips he shook his head again. "Nothing, just had to think of something. – With cream?"

For a brief moment she just looked at him, before she had to grin a little bit, too. "How can you ask ..."

His grin got bigger when he put a cup of hot chocolate with a pile of cream. "There you go."

"Thanks", she said with an amused smile.

Seiya sat down at the table and watched her while she started to spoon the cream. If he was right, Usagi took more than only one step this day. That made him more than just happy. Now Usagi seemed to be the Usagi he met back then – outwardly, at least. Her hair was shining, her skin had a healthy colour again, and – what was the most important for Seiya – her eyes were shining, too. Still a little bit weak, but they did. They lived. _Usagi_ lived.

Usagi put the spoon away and carefully sipped the hot drink – what left a beard of cream on her lips.

Seiya laughed.

Confused, she looked to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you just -" He stopped and hesitated for a moment.

_But then he reached out his hand to her face and gently wiped away the cream on her lips._

_Surprised, Usagi looked at him before she blushed and dropped her gaze._

"What ...?"

Seiya shook his head. "Um, you ... There's cream on your lips." He handed her a napkin and smiled nervously.

Still confused she looked at him, ignored the napkin and wiped away the 'beard' with her tongue.

In thoughts, Seiya sighed and looked away. He should go to bed soon, it was much too late ... Now he even started to hallucinate. Not good.

"Is something wrong?", Usagi asked carefully and a little bit worried.

"No!" He turned to her again and smiled. "I mean – It's nothing. Everything's okay. I'm just ... a little bit tired ..."

Usagi nodded. "Yes, me too ... I'm going to bed after this one, too." She turned to her hot chocolate again.

When she finished drinking it, they got up and left the kitchen. Seiya turned off the lights, then they got upstairs – where their ways parted.

"Good night", Seiya whispered. "And ... sweet dreams."

Even though it was half-dark he could shee her smile. "Thanks, you too." With these words she turned around and went inside her room.

Oh, he so would have sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>Slowly the friends stopped in front of the house.<p>

"Are you sure, she feels better by now?", Makoto asked unsure.

"Of course", Minako answered and made an effort to sound optimistic. "It's been a week now since we've been here the last time, I'm sure she got better."

"I hope you're right", Rei muttered. "Since you've always been saying that week after week for a whole month now ... And nothing changed."

Before Minako could say something Ami began to speak. "By just standing here nothing _will_ change. So come on, let's just try it."

Hesitantly, the girls nodded and entered the yard. When they reached the front door, Rei rang the doorbell.

It just took a few moments until the door opened. Ikuko appeared in the door and looked at them in surprise. "Oh, it's you ...! What is it?"

They changed confused looks before they put on a happy expression again.

"Hello, Tsukino-san! We just wanted to check up how Usagi is doing", Minako answered. "And if she maybe likes to go out with us or something?"

Ikuko stared at them confused.

"I baked her a cake", Makoto said and showed a small pink box.

"And I collected all the missed school things for her – so it'll be easier to her to catch up", Ami said.

It was quite the same procedure they tried all the times before. It never worked out. Every time Ikuko sadly explained to them Usagi didn't want to see anyone, or even go out with them.

"That's really nice, but ..."

The girls dropped their gazes. All their hopes vanished within one second.

"... but she's not here ..."

"What?" Rei looked up to her and frowned. "What does that mean?"

Even more confused than before Ikuko answered: "But ... wasn't it your idea to send her to ... Hold on, what were their names?"

Impatiently and incredibly curious they waited for the mother of their best friend to continue.

"Ah, yes! Haruka and Michiru", she said then. "Right. It was your idea to send Usagi to them a few days, wasn't it?"

"Our idea?", Minako answered. "Impossible! We didn't even think of -"

A hit on her ribs which came from Rei let her yell for a moment and keep quiet then.

"Oh, I see! So she decided to stay longer?" Rei laughed. "Oh, _that's _Usagi. A few days ago Haruka told me Usagi wants to go home – seems like she changed her mind as fast as she changes her favourite dish, right? Excuse us for disturbing you, bye bye!" With these words she pulled her friends out of the yard.

Ikuko watched them, shook her head and closed the door then. Funny. Really funny ...

"Are you mad? That _hurt_!", Minako said angrily when they turned the corner.

"Hush up!" Rei had a totally serious expression on her face again – like everyone of them. "Something's wrong."

"We never had the idea to send her to Haruka and Michiru", Makoto said sceptical. "Why should we?"

"Well, now that she mentioned it – it wouldn't be a bad idea", Ami muttered. "They got a house at the seaside ... I'm sure the see air would do her good."

"It maybe _does_, she's there, you heard her mother", Minako said, her face contorted with pain.

"Fair enough, but it still wasn't _our_ idea." Rei turned around. "I think we should pay Haruka and Michiru a visit. Now. What do you think?"

Without thinking twice, the friends nodded.

* * *

><p>"And she's not as depressed as before?", Haruka asked yet again.<p>

Seiya sighed. "No ...! Quite the opposite." A happy and satisfied smile appeared on his lips when he thought back on their walk at the beachside. When Usagi talked about her feelings that frankly. When she admitted she couldn't continue like this.

"Saved by the bell." Haruka grabbed the remote and switched on the TV without giving any more attention to her favourite housemate.

Amused, Seiya shrugged his shoulders and left the living room. Since he overslept lunch, he turned to the kitchen to find some leftovers of – he took a look – rice and miso-soup.

"Morning ..."

He wasn't the only one who overslept lunch. When he looked to the door he saw Usagi, wearing her pink dressing gown and unkempt hair.

"I want some, too", she said and yawned.

Seiya laughed. Not only because she just looked funny – he even thought it was cute. No, most of all he was laughing because it made him so happy to see her acting ... normally. In situations like this one you even get to appreciate those everyday things. Before she could ask him again what was so funny, he said: "Then you get some."

"Thank you", she said, yawned again and sat down at the table. She watched him as he took four bowls out of the cupboard and filled them with rice and soup. Just when he was about to put them into the microwave someone rang the doorbell. "Haruka, you going?", he called.

No answer.

"She's upstairs", Usagi said.

Seiya sighed. "Nevermind. Would you take care of the rest?"

Usagi nodded and stood up.

He gave her a thankful smile and rushed to the frontdoor to open it – and when he saw who was keeping him away from his 'lunch' with Usagi, he caught his breath. "What, you ...?"

"SEIYA?"


	15. Chapter 14: Friends, Emotions … Love

Okay, I've been trying to upload this one for about thousand times ~  
>I hope this time it works :D<p>

**Sailor Sayuri**; Thaaank you! 3  
><strong>seiyalovesodango09<strong>; Hehe :D Thanks for your review!  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; Thank you! In the "original" chapter I didn't like Rei afterwards, so I changed it a little bit. Because I made her a little bit .. yeah, we know her :D  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Thank youuu! *-* YES, I listened to it and I was like "Oh, THAT'S the song they were talking about", haha - but I never listened to the lyrics before, and I got to agree, it really fits!  
><strong>PriestessHelene<strong>; Wow, thank you so much!

And thanks to all of you for congratulating me on my graduation! :)  
>This time the next chapter is almost completely translated, so it won't take much time to upload it XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Friends, Emotions … Love<strong>

The bowl almost fell out of Usagi's hands – not only because it was so hot, but because she was really shocked when she heard that familiar voice echoing through the house. That was ...

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?", Minako asked surprised and even a little bit delighted. "Is Ya- ... Um, are the others here, too?"

Seiya frowned and shook his head. He was a little bit overwhelmed by their sudden appearance."No, I'm ... alone here. Well, I'm here with Haruka and Michiru ..."

"... and Usagi", Ami added.

He looked at her and nodded then. "Yes, and Usagi."

"But why?" Rei touched her forehead. "I mean ... Wow. I don't even know what to ask first. What are you _doing_ here? Since when? And why _here_, with Haruka and Michiru of all people?"

"That's the weirdest thing ..." Makoto was as confused as her friends and frowned.

Seiya sighed. "Why don't you just get in first?"

The girls nodded and entered the house. Seiya closed the door and turned to the living room – he was sure that Usagi already heard them, so if she'd want to she could join them. But even before he could go into the living room, Usagi left the kitchen and came to them. Surprised, he looked to her.

"Usagi!", her friends said at the same time. It has been about a month since they saw each other for the last time, since she always rejected their visits and calls. But now, as they were finally standing in front of her ... Oh, how she missed them.

"Ami, Rei ..." A weak but happy smile appeared on her lips. "Makoto, Minako!" Her eyes filled with tears and she fell into Rei's arms, who was the one of them standing next to her. It wasn't a second later when the other girls joined their embrace.

Seiya smiled. Usagi was crying, but he knew it were just tears of joy. And that made him happy. When the girls ended their _ceremony_, he asked: "Tea, anyone ...?"

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Seiya and the girls were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Meanwhile, Usagi got dressed and tied up her hair – she wanted to be with the girls again as soon as possible, so she hurried up. No, not just with the girls, but with her <em>friends<em> – Seiya was one of her closest friends, too. Maybe he was even more than just that.

"Say, how ... are you?", Minako asked then.

Usagi looked at her and smiled gently. "Better. Thanks to ..." She looked to Seiya and smiled again – longer and happier than intended. "... Seiya."

He returned a smile to her and slowly nodded. "I'm happy you think like that. That I really could help you ..."

"You can take a break now since we're here", Minako laughed. "Usagi-chan! Motoki got some new video games – you _have_ to check them out with me!"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you", Makoto nodded.

"Hm ..." Usagi dropped her gaze and watched the steam, that was rising above her cup of tea. "How ... How is he doing?" When no one answered her question, she looked up into the gloomy faces of her friends. "What ...?"

"Well, he ... is not over it yet, of course", Ami answered hesitantly. "But ... we're all moving on somehow, you know?"

Rei just wanted to say something and reinterpret Ami's words, but then, to her surprise, Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, that's ... good, isn't it?"

The girls looked at each other surprised, while a satisfied smile appeared on Seiya's lips.

With tears shimmering in her eyes, Usagi looked smilingly to her friends. When she looked to Minako, she asked: "Tell me, what video games were you talking about ...?"

It hurt Minako to see tears in the eyes of her friends. But when she asked her that question, it took a moment until she realised what she just said. "What? That ... So ... You're coming with us?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

With a bright smile Minako jumped on her feet. "How about tomorrow? Oh, Usagi, please! I want to go to the _Crown_ with you again! With _all _of you, like we always used to!"

"I don't -" Usagi bit her lips. "Well ... Okay. Tomorrow then."

Unbelievingly, her friends stared at her – before they laughed happily.

"I'm glad you finally are ready to go out with us again", Rei smiled. Just a second later she jumped to her friend and pulled her arms around her. "I missed you so much, dummy!"

"If that starts again I'm gonna change my mind", Usagi replied, but had to laugh then, too.

Seiya tried hard not to cry – for joy, of course. To see that Usagi is feeling better every day, every _moment_, just made him really sensitive.

"But ...", Makoto said and turned around to Seiya. "Now let's finally talk about you!"

Seiya swallowed. He put on a hypocritical smile and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Well ..."

"For the third time now – what are you doing here?", Rei asked.

Usagi looked to him. She just realised she didn't know the answer of that question herself.

"Well ... Okay. I've just been ... mooning over you", he lied. "The life here on Earth – I just loved it, we _all_ did, so we ... well, I, at least, wanted to come back."

"But what about Kinmoku?", Ami asked. "And your Princess ...?"

"It's okay. Everything's fine." At least _that_ was true.

The girls were still confused, but left it with that.

"And what about Yaten?", Minako asked then.

Makoto nodded. "And Taiki?"

"They ... are following", Seiya answered and remembered their words, when they encouraged him to go back to Earth.

"_And who knows? Maybe we'll follow you when we're done here."_

He smiled.

"_What_?", Minako yelled. "Is that true? When?"

Seiya winked. "Um, dunno, they ... still have some things to do."

"Something else", Rei said. "You're living here, with Haruka and Michiru ...? _Haruka_ and Michiru?"

"I thought you were something like arch enemies", Makoto added sceptically.

"Oh ..." Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "It just so happened."

Before the girls could go on with asking, the two women appeared.

"Oh, visitors ...?", Michiru said surprised.

"Good to see you", Haruka smiled.

The girls looked to them and returned their smile.

Rei just wanted to continue their "Seiya" discussion, but ... Whatever. The only important thing was that Usagi was finally feeling better – and she was looking forward their next meeting at the _Crown_.

* * *

><p>Usagi eyed up herself in front of the mirror downstairs in the hallway – she wore a pink shirt with a white jacket, tied her hair to two pigtails, as she used to, and used some powder, because her skin was still a little bit ... yeah, pale.<p>

She heard rumbling steps coming down the stairs. Usagi knew, to which person they belonged to and turned around. "Can I go out like this?"

Just when she finished that question, Seiya appeared on the stairway and stopped. "Of course." He smiled. "You ... look cute." He didn't want to say that, but, well, too late.

Usagi blushed. "Thank you ..."

With a shy grin on his lips, Seiya leant against the stair-rail. "Shall I get you there?"

"Don't worry", Usagi said and grabbed her handbag. "I'm taking the bus. But ... Would you mind picking me up later ...? I don't know how long we'll be there and -"

"Of course", he interrupted her. He jumped to the table underneath the mirror and grabbed the notepad that was lying there and wrote something down. "That's my mobile phone number ... Just call me then, alright?" He gave her the note with his number.

Usagi nodded and took the note – when they fingers touched each other for a brief moment. They caught their breath and looked at each other with widened eyes, before they both blushed. Usagi was confused. She knew those feelings. But ... they were different, and ...

"Have fun", Seiya smiled.

Usagi slowly went to the door. "Thank you ..." She returned his smile shyly, then opened the door and left the house.

* * *

><p>"Usagi ...?"<p>

Like they said, the girls met in front of the _Crown_. When they saw Usagi, Rei surprised called her name.

And when Usagi reached her friends, Rei continued with a raised eyebrow. "You're on time?"

Usagi grinned. "Shut up."

The girls laughed.

"So, let's get inside, huh?", Minako asked excited.

Usagi nodded, and then they entered the _Game Center Crown_ in jovial mood. She hasn't been here for such a long time, but didn't feel like it. She felt comfortable right the moment they got in. Though something was missing ... Well, some_one_.

"I can't believe my eyes."

The girls turned around.

"I can't believe it ..." Motoki walked up to them and stopped in front of Usagi. "I can't believe it! You're coming here, after _years_ – well, felt like it – and you're even smiling!"

Usagi frowned worriedly. What was that about? Was he angry or something? Did he blame her for being happy, just a few weeks after Mamoru's death? She was about to cry, but then suddenly Motoki pulled his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, girl ...!"

Usagi smiled relieved and nodded. "Yeah ... Me, too. I mean – I'm happy to see _you_ – not _me_, um ... you know, I mean -"

"Yeah, yeah!", Motoki interrupted her and laughed. He let go of her. "I get it. You ... look good! How are you?"

She smiled again. "I'm ... fine. You?"

"Hm, yeah ... Me, too." His smile got weaker, but he overacted it. "Wanna check out the latest games?"

Usagi laughed. "Minako already told me you got some new ones."

"Aah, so that's it!", Motoki laughed and turned to the slot machines. "So you're hearing of some new video games and get here immediately, yeah? I'm getting it, thanks!"

The friends broke out into a laugh and followed him to the machines. For the next two or three hours they were just playing a lot of video games – and for the first time Ami didn't try to stop them, but joined her friends. No one could beat her, but that didn't make it less fun for them.

"Oh ... I'm getting tired of it", Usagi muttered after a while.

"Just beause you lost for the fifth time in a row", Makoto answered.

Usagi smiled tiredly. "Maybe. How about getting something to eat ...?"

"What else", Rei laughed. "But I think that's a good idea. I'm hungry, too ..."

The girls went to the counter to pay for their drinks and go upstairs to the _Fruits Parlor_ afterwards.

"I hope you had fun", Motoki said, but mainly thought about Usagi while asking that question.

She smiled and just wanted to answer, when she saw something and stopped.

The girls and Motoki followed her sight and widened their eyes.

"Oh, that ..." Motoki sighed and nodded.

On the shelf behind him there was a picture of Mamoru, framed with a black picture frame.

"I think ... he deserves that place up there", Motoki said calmly.

Usagi nodded. "It's ... good. I mean, giving him that place there ..." She stopped and smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine!", she answered the question she could read in the eyes of her friends. And it was the truth.

* * *

><p>A few moments later they sat upstairs at the café and had a snack. Usagi calmed down again and didn't even start to cry – that made her really happy, and she couldn't wait to tell Seiya about it.<p>

Seiya ... Why did she think of Seiya all of a sudden ...?

"Tell me ...", Rei began hesitantly. "How's it going with Seiya?"

Speaking of the devil ...

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well ...", Minako muttered. "You really think it's okay, when ... you're living together like this?"

"Like _what_?" An awkward feeling came about her. "What are you talking about?"

Ami sighed. "Back then, he was in love with you ..."

"So what?"

"It's just ... We're worried about you", Makoto tried to tell her calmly.

But Usagi stared at her, terrified.

"And we're afraid that he could ... I don't know, get closer to you or something", Rei continued. "I mean, at this stage ... It would be totally reckless, you know. I don't think Seiya would do so, but I just don't want him to take advantage of the situation."

"Take advantage of the situation ...?"

The girls nodded.

Now, that was enough. "How can you say something like that ...? How can you even _think_ something like that?" She jumped on her feet. That her friends were saying those mean things about Seiya really hurt her feelings.

Shocked, her friends widened their eyes. "But -"

"No!", Usagi interrupted them loudly. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "Even _if_ he's still in love with me, even _if_ he would get closer to me, would it be that wrong?" Saying this, she turned around and ran out of the café.

Shocked, the girls – and some other curious people – looked after her.

"What the ...", Rei muttered.

Minako stood up. "Come along!"

Without thinking twice, they put some money onto the table and followed her friend. They were incredibly relieved when they saw her in front of the café – though her look wasn't really facilitating ... She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, and cried.

"Usagi ...!" Minako sat down next to her and took Usagi into her arms.

Usagi allowed her hug and calmed down within a few moments. "I ... I'm sorry, I overreacted -"

"Stop it", Makoto said. "_We_ are sorry ... We know it was stupid what we said, and totally for no reason."

Rei gave her a hesitantly look, but then she nodded. She looked to Usagi and crouched down. "Usagi ..."

Usagi looked up to her. "Yes?"

For a moment, Rei hesitated, but then she put on a gentle smile. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

When Usagi just stared at her confused, the Miko added:

"Seiya, I mean."


	16. Chapter 15: My Heart Will Go On

**SailorSayuri**; Thank you so much! 3  
><strong>seiyalovesodango09<strong>; Thank you! Not in this FF, but the main part is coming very soon! And then you'll see what happens :D  
><strong>CoolMushroom<strong>; :D Oh, no! She wouldn't do a thing like that in my opinion, and she won't do in this FF, don't worry :) Thanks!  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Thank you! (:  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; Test for your health? Are you alright? D: Thanks so much! There will come a lot of romantic scenes in the main part - you have to wait, yes, but they will come :D

So this is the last chapter (before the epilogue) of this part. (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: My Heart Will Go On<strong>

Usagi caught her breath. She stared to a shopwindow on the opposite side of the street, but didn't really realise it. It was getting dark, and from all sides there were colourful lights of the cars and traffic lights around them.

"Usagi ...?"

She looked up to Rei's face which had a worried, asking and yet impatient expression. Slowly, Usagi looked away again and asked: "Does anyone of you have a mobile phone ...?"

The girls looked at each other in a baffled way.

"I do", Minako said and took that small object out of her bag and gave it to her friend.

"Thanks ..." Usagi rifled through her jacket pocket and searched for the note with Seiya's number on it.

"Would you mind answering my question?", Rei asked.

"Is it okay to make a phone call ...?"

Minako hesitated. "Yeah, sure ..."

But before Usagi could even dial Seiya's number, the mobile phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Why can't you just stop ignoring me and give me an _answer_?" Rei angrily stared at her friend. Angrily but still worried.

Usagi knew that. So she couldn't be upset or anything. She dropped her gaze and tucked up her legs.

"It's not a bad thing", Ami muttered carefully, but not really confident of it.

Makoto slowly nodded. "Yes ... Right. It's good when you ... move on, Usagi. Not just 'good', that's exactly what we were wishing for all the time, you know?"

"Right", Minako agreed. "Even if it's a little bit ... well, fast. When you're happy, everything's fine with us!" She laughed, but like the other girls she wasn't really confident of it, too.

Rei sighed. She was a little bit shocked because of the reaction of her friends, but actually ... they were right. Even if they didn't believe their own words yet.

Usagi frowned and looked up to them. "Who said I'm in love with him, at all?"

"Your eyes", Rei said quietly.

The girls, including Usagi, caught their breath.

It took a few moments of silence before Usagi snatched Minako's mobile phone out of Rei's hands and dialled Seiya's number. It didn't take much time until he answered. "Hi, it's me ... Could you please pick me up at the _Crown_? – Okay, thank you ..." She hung up and gave the mobile phone back to Minako. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome", Minako said and smiled a little bit. "Who ... Whom did you ..."

Makoto looked at her, before she turned to Usagi. "Seiya?"

Usagi eagerly shook her head. "No! I mean ... I ..." She sighed. A smile appeared on her lips as she dropped her gaze and nodded. But she really didn't know, _why_ she did that. Smile ...

Rei held out her hand to Usagi – hesitated for a moment but put it on her shoulder then.

With widened eyes Usagi looked up to her.

"It's ... okay", the black-haired girl whispered.

Usagi slowly nodded – though she didn't know what exactly Rei was talking about. But maybe she just felt it. "Mhm ..."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes afterwards a yellow car stopped in front of the <em>Crown<em>.

Most of the time Usagi was just thoughtfully looking out of the window, while they were driving along the streets. Since that situation at the _Crown_ she had a strange feeling to be so close to Seiya again. Though they were just sitting next to each other in a car ...

"Did you tell Haruka you would take her car?", she asked quietly.

Seiya laughed a little bit. "Yes, it's alright." Now that Usagi made the first step he could make the next one. Something was wrong with her, and he wanted to know, _what._ Wanted to help her. "How'd it go ...?"

"Hm ..." Usagi remembered the video games they were playing and how much fun she had. "It was good ... I had fun."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that, really", he smiled at her for a brief moment. "And, um ... How ... are you?"

Usagi gave him a short look and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know ... The girls gave me some strange looks when I picked you up", he muttered. "Did something ... happen?"

She lowered her gaze. Somehow ... She wanted to talk to him about that stuff. But not here. Not while he was driving a car and had to watch the streets. They almost reached the house of Haruka and Michiru, but ... "At the next turn in the road, turn left."

Seiya looked at her confused – he didn't ask for the reason but did as she said. They drove along a path upwards. Higher and higher. "What ..."

"Just drive on", she interrupted him.

He nodded hesitantly. When they reached a viewing platform a few moments afterwards, he understood. But why would she want to go here with him? What was she up to? But the view he had from up there let him forget his thoughts for a moment. They could see whole Tokyo from up there – the bright, colourful lights were glinting up to them and made the atmosphere somewhat magical.

Magical, and ... and ...

Seiya turned off the motor and continued watching the beautiful lights of Tokyo in fronf of them. It was Usagi's idea to go up here, so it was her turn to make the first step.

"Seiya ...?"

Just like this. He looked to her and smiled gently.

"I have to ..." She looked down again. "I want to talk to you ..."

"Alright." He unstrapped from the seatbelt and leant back.

She gave him a thankfully smile and then turned her gaze to Tokyo. "I ... I think the girls know something _I_ don't know myself ... Though it's about me. Or ... my feelings ... for you."

Seiya frowned.

Usagi took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the shining lights of Tokyo, so her voice couldn't break down. "They think, I ... Seiya, how can I get over him? How can I ever get over Mamoru ...?"

He blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. "How ... do you mean that? In what way?"

"In every way." She slowly looked up to him.

"Hm ..." He nodded, tried and smiled. She wasn't ready yet to fall in love again. But he was sure that she was ready for the truth. "Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"I ... have to tell you something", he started hesitantly.

She looked at him – confused but yet curiously.

"The reason why I'm here is you. I guess you know that, anyways."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "What's your point, Seiya ...?"

He slowly nodded. "Okay. Setsuna – no, Sailor Pluto ... She took me here. She came to Kinmoku."

Usagi caught her breath. "What ...?"

"But she didn't go there herself", Seiya said. "She was with someone ... With Endymion."

Usage was overwhelmed by feelings of sadness, surprise and disbelieving. Her eyes filled with tears. "Mamoru ..."

"Yes." Seiya hesitated for a moment, but then gently took her hand.

Puzzled, Usagi looked down to their hands. Somehow, his touch calmed her right away.

"Though it was just his ... ghost", Seiya continued. "And he had a wish ... A prayer for me. Usagi, you know he wouldn't have to ask me for it and I would have come back to you anyways, if I just had _known_ of it before."

"What wish ...?"

Seiya took a breath. "He want you to be happy ... And to fall in love again. Some day ..."

Usagi widened her eyes. Yes. That really was what Mamoru wished for, he told her himself. And that's why he sent Seiya back to Earth ...? Just so he could be there for her? To make her happy? To _love_ her ...?

Love ... Now she got it. Everything.

She was still overwhelmed by her feelings, but she was much to weak and tired for crying. But she slid a little bit sidewards, leant against Seiya's shoulder and closed her eyes. No, she wasn't ready yet to return his feelings. But she loved it to be with him, like she did with Mamoru.

Yes ... _Did_.

But it was about time to _do_ things. That's what Usagi just realised. They only thing she was ready for was to look ahead again. And she did.

And why fall in love now?

There was plenty of time – since she started living again at that very moment.


	17. Epilogue

Okay, that was fast, right? :D

**seiyalovesodango09**; Thank you! 3 Haha, though I didn't really think of the song by writing this chapter, but I thought the title would fit :D  
><strong>Kataomoi no Koibito<strong>; Thanks so much! :)  
><strong>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; :D Thank you!  
><strong>squirtle10<strong>; Wow, thank you! I'm honoured, really! I totally forgot about the cats back then, so unfortunately they aren't going to be mentioned. ._. I'm not happy with that myself, haha :/  
><strong>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Oh, I thought so - I was a little bit confused XD As you can see, the next one is very fast. XD Thank you!  
><strong>Myri78<strong>; Oh, I see! Then it's okay :D Thanks! 3

Sooo, here's the end of the first part. I'm gonna upload the next one right away - I'm sure you'll find it :D  
>And something I wanted to show you all the time, but always forgot to. When I wrote this story, I made something like a trailer for it. The dub is German though, but I wanted to show you, anyways :)<br>(I can't watch it in Germany anymore, but maybe you can?) .com/watch?v=oakrHqBJGkw (don't forget to add "youtube", haha)

THANK YOU for reading my story! Lots of love! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Coffee ...?"

Seiya looked up. "Yes, please." He returned Michiru's smile and put away his music magazine. "Thanks."

"Morning", Haruka murmured and entered the kitchen. She sat down at the table and grabbed her cup, that was already filled with coffee. "Did you talk to Motoki?"

Seiya looked to her and nodded. "Yes."

Haruka raised an eyebrow and stared at him, expectantly. "So?"

Seiya sighed, but then a proud grin appeared on his lips. "It's alright. I got it."

"What, really?" Michiru sat down at the table, too. "That's great!"

"Good", Haruka nodded. "Well, you have to pay rent somehow."

"Haruka!", her girlfriend said. "There's enough space."

Haruka just wanted to complain, when the morning idyll was destroyed by a loud, hysteric scream.

"Oh no, I'll be late for school!"

Haruka, Michiru and Seiya sighed. Not a moment later Usagi rushed past the door to the kitchen.

"See you later!"

And then the front-door snapped shut.

Now it's been about six weeks. Haruka and Michiru offered Seiya to stay in their house for a bit longer – well, _Michiru_ did. It doesn't need to be mentioned that Haruka wasn't happy with that decision. Now that Seiya didn't have to worry about Usagi anymore, he decided to do something – and earn some money.

Starting next week he'll be working at the _Crown_.

As for Usagi ... She was doing well. And she got better day after day. Of course everyone knew that deep in her heart she was still sad – but she didn't hide it from her friends. She just learnt to deal with it. She was going to school again, and thanks to Ami it wasn't to hard for her to catch up on all that stuff she missed. Soon she would return home – her family couldn't wait to be with their daughter again. Usagi herself was looking forward to her old life, too. Though a lot of things were different now, and maybe even better.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako never talked about Seiya that way they did back then at the _Crown_ again – neither in Usagi's presence, nor among themselves. It was about time to let things just happen, without thinking of the future. Or, what's even more important – the past.

It was about time to look ahead – and they did, all of them.

Usagi, Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako ... And two persons who just arrived in Tokyo to start a new old life there – just like all the others.


End file.
